The New Story of Cephiro
by Erunir
Summary: The Magic Knights return once again to Cephiro as a new adventure unfolds. They will know their true feelings, face new challenges and live the new story of Cephiro. This is a translation to the English language from its original in Spanish written by Alix Olvera. Since I'm not a native speaker, I'll welcome any suggestions on how to improve the translation. Thanks for reading :)
1. Surprises

**The Story of the New Cephiro**.

**Chapter I**

**Surprises.**

- I want to go to Cephiro one more time… but this time is not out of regret, but to learn the story of the new Cephiro.-

After uttering these words, she and Umi and Fuu were surrounded by a blinding light that would teleport them once again to the wonderful world of Cephiro. Thus we see our heroines falling once again from the sky.

Umi looks terrified.

- We're going to die!-

- Remember – Fyula will come for us.-

Unfortunately for the three girls, this time Fuu was wrong since there was nobody waiting for them in Cephiro, nobody noticed their presence, therefore having nobody coming to aid them.

The Magic Knights were saved by falling in the middle of a lake placed in the middle of a beautiful castle.

Umi was the first one to come out of the water.

- Where are we?-

Umi looked around; the beauty of the place was astonishing. She didn't remember being in that place before. But maybe what was happening was that she wasn't able to remember very well, since she had a strange feeling that she'd been there before. A horrified screaming took Umi away from her thoughts.

- Help! I'm drowning!-

Fuu screams franticly, Hikaru attempts to rescue her but Fuu is not helping much because of her overwhelming despair. Umi jumps into the water to rescue her, and thus between the two of them succeed in getting one very scared Fuu out of the water.

When Hikaru calmed down by seeing Fuu doing ok, she looks around and her face becomes illuminated. Suddenly she starts running towards the castle, being followed by Umi and Fuu, asking her to stop.

Hikaru gets into the castle and runs through countless corridors, as if she'd know where she was going.

- I can't go any further… what's wrong with her?-

That was what Umi was asking herself as she leaned on a wall to catch her breath. In the place where she stopped the corridor split in half, and one of the corridors was the one used by Hikaru and Fuu, and in the other one she heard the opening and closing of a door. Umi walked through that corridor until she found a room where she heard some noise inside. She silently walked in just to see the athletic back of a man who apparently was changing clothes. He seemed to notice her presence since he turned around to see her.

- Umi?!-

His face looked strangely familiar but wasn't able to figure out who it was, until she finally (and, let's say, pleasantly) realized that it was no one else than the Guru of Cephiro: Clef. Umi didn't recognized him at first because he didn't look like a 10-year-old boy anymore, but now he looked like a handsome, tall, pale-skin athletic bodied man, with those eyes that drove her crazy. A thought crossed her mind: Could she be able to confess him her feelings? One year wasn't enough time to forget the love that she felt for him.

Fuu was still running behind Hikaru, without realizing the disappearing of her other friend.

- Do you think we will ever be able to catch her, Umi? … Umi?-

Fuu stopped running to see if she was around, only to find the corridor empty. Somebody gently pulled her by her waist and covered her mouth.

- I knew you'd come back.-

A masculine voice sweetly whispered to her ear, she slowly turned around and found a couple of olive green eyes looking at her tenderly. He held her by her shoulders and got his lips close to hers. Fuu had secretly wished for this moment for a long time. Her heart, like his, was beating very fast.

- Fuuuuuuu!-

Caldina took her from Ferio's arms to hug her. She was also very happy to see her again.

Meanwhile, Hikaru kept running until she found Mokona, who started to run away from her since it believed that she was only playing.

- Mokona! Wait!-

Hikaru went after her, but the creature didn't paid attention to her, so they continued until she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

- Are you ok?... Hikaru?!-

Lantis gently helped the surprised girl; she wasn't prepared for this moment, she didn't think it would come so soon. When she went out of her astonishment, her feelings towards him flourished and she put her arms around the neck of the surprised young man. Lantis corresponded the hug, she lifted her face and with her sweet voice whispered into his ear.

- Could you do me a favor?-

He nodded

- Would you guide me to the nearest restroom, please?-

That night there was some kind of party, organized by Caldina and Presea,to celebrate the return of the Magic Knights. These two girls kidnapped the honor guests since they got to Cephiro, and impeded any further contact with the guys until dinner time. These did not regret it, for the girls from the Mystical World looked truly beautiful, dressed with some of the most fancy pieces of clothing in the planet. After their glorious welcoming in the room, Caldina gave the order to serve the dishes.

Umi noticed that someone was missing from the table.

- Where is Ascot?-

Caldina explained her that Ascot had been for a while already in Chizeta, serving as an ambassador.

- Chizeta must be a very lovely planet now.-

- It really is, Fuu.-

Fuu turned around to see Ferio, who was smiling at her from the other side of the table.

- Don't forget that Fahren and Autosam are also very beautiful places, too.-

Lantis said, sharing a smart look with Ferio.

- How do you guys know that?-

- Because they've been there already, Hikaru.-

Guru Clef, aided by Presea, Ferio and Lantis, told the three girls how throughout the past year they had visited their distant neighbors and how the four planets supported and helped each other.

Hikaru excitedly said that she would love to go and visit their friends from those planets. Umi pondered for a moment and said:

- We might do it, it's like being on vacation, right?-

- It's true! This time we won't have to fight.-

Truly, these three girls lived the following days in some sort of paradise; the only one who wasn't enjoying much her time ther was Umi. Her feelings towards Clef hadn't changed much and even though she loved very much her friends, she envied them for being close to the ones they loved.

One day in particular they decided to stay in the castle, to take a break after a week traveling around Cephiro. Hikaru and Lantis were beneath a tree, both of them enjoying themselves a lot. They were in love, but Lantis held certain barrier that Hikaru couldn't overpass. Fuu and Ferio were on a boat going around the lake while they watched the sun going down on the horizon. The limitations they had before were gone in those days they spent together. They held hands, they hugged, they behaved like what they were: two young adolescents that loved each other. And Umi… well, Umi glared at them from the castle and saying out loud:

- Look at how they're behaving now, those two!-

- It seems to me that they're having plenty of fun.-

That's what Caldina told her, who was passing by when she heard her. Umi, upset, turned around and spoke to her.

- But they're barely 15 years old!-

- And is that an impediment to be in love in your world?-

- It's not that, it's just they shouldn't be acting like that.-

- It seems to me that it's something else. You're jealous. You envy them, isn't it, Umi?-

- Why can't I be close to the one I love?-

Caldina stared down, a green-eyed boy had asked her the same question with the same sad and resigned look. She was desperately looking for an answer, but a scream from Presea interrupted her thoughts.

- Clef! What's wrong?!-

Presea's screaming attracted all those who were present in the castle in that moment. Clef was being held by Presea, and it seemed like he fainted. After a few minutes, he went back to his senses.

- What happened?- Umi asked, worried.

- It's Ascot, I can feel his suffering and anguish. He's… about to die.-

- I want to go to Cephiro one more time… but this time is not out of regret, but to learn the story of the new Cephiro.-

After uttering these words, she and Umi and Fuu were surrounded by a blinding light that would teleport them once again to the wonderful world of Cephiro. Thus we see our heroines falling once again from the sky.

Umi looks terrified.

- We're going to die!-

- Remember – Fyula will come for us.-

Unfortunately for the three girls, this time Fuu was wrong since there was nobody waiting for them in Cephiro, nobody noticed their presence, therefore having nobody coming to aid them.

The Magic Knights were saved by falling in the middle of a lake placed in the middle of a beautiful castle.

Umi was the first one to come out of the water.

- Where are we?-

Umi looked around; the beauty of the place was astonishing. She didn't remember being in that place before. But maybe what was happening was that she wasn't able to remember very well, since she had a strange feeling that she'd been there before. A horrified screaming took Umi away from her thoughts.

- Help! I'm drowning!-

Fuu screams franticly, Hikaru attempts to rescue her but Fuu is not helping much because of her overwhelming despair. Umi jumps into the water to rescue her, and thus between the two of them succeed in getting one very scared Fuu out of the water.

When Hikaru calmed down by seeing Fuu doing ok, she looks around and her face becomes illuminated. Suddenly she starts running towards the castle, being followed by Umi and Fuu, asking her to stop.

Hikaru gets into the castle and runs through countless corridors, as if she'd know where she was going.

- I can't go any further… what's wrong with her?-

That was what Umi was asking herself as she leaned on a wall to catch her breath. In the place where she stopped the corridor split in half, and one of the corridors was the one used by Hikaru and Fuu, and in the other one she heard the opening and closing of a door. Umi walked through that corridor until she found a room where she heard some noise inside. She silently walked in just to see the athletic back of a man who apparently was changing clothes. He seemed to notice her presence since he turned around to see her.

- Umi?!-

His face looked strangely familiar but wasn't able to figure out who it was, until she finally (and, let's say, pleasantly) realized that it was no one else than the Guru of Cephiro: Clef. Umi didn't recognized him at first because he didn't look like a 10-year-old boy anymore, but now he looked like a handsome, tall, pale-skin athletic bodied man, with those eyes that drove her crazy. A thought crossed her mind: Could she be able to confess him her feelings? One year wasn't enough time to forget the love that she felt for him.

Fuu was still running behind Hikaru, without realizing the disappearing of her other friend.

- Do you think we will ever be able to catch her, Umi? … Umi?-

Fuu stopped running to see if she was around, only to find the corridor empty. Somebody gently pulled her by her waist and covered her mouth.

- I knew you'd come back.-

A masculine voice sweetly whispered to her ear, she slowly turned around and found a couple of olive green eyes looking at her tenderly. He held her by her shoulders and got his lips close to hers. Fuu had secretly wished for this moment for a long time. Her heart, like his, was beating very fast.

- Fuuuuuuu!-

Caldina took her from Ferio's arms to hug her. She was also very happy to see her again.

Meanwhile, Hikaru kept running until she found Mokona, who started to run away from her since it believed that she was only playing.

- Mokona! Wait!-

Hikaru went after her, but the creature didn't paid attention to her, so they continued until she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

- Are you ok?... Hikaru?!-

Lantis gently helped the surprised girl; she wasn't prepared for this moment, she didn't think it would come so soon. When she went out of her astonishment, her feelings towards him flourished and she put her arms around the neck of the surprised young man. Lantis corresponded the hug, she lifted her face and with her sweet voice whispered into his ear.

- Could you do me a favor?-

He nodded

- Would you guide me to the nearest restroom, please?-

That night there was some kind of party, organized by Caldina and Presea,to celebrate the return of the Magic Knights. These two girls kidnapped the honor guests since they got to Cephiro, and impeded any further contact with the guys until dinner time. These did not regret it, for the girls from the Mystical World looked truly beautiful, dressed with some of the most fancy pieces of clothing in the planet. After their glorious welcoming in the room, Caldina gave the order to serve the dishes.

Umi noticed that someone was missing from the table.

- Where is Ascot?-

Caldina explained her that Ascot had been for a while already in Chizeta, serving as an ambassador.

- Chizeta must be a very lovely planet now.-

- It really is, Fuu.-

Fuu turned around to see Ferio, who was smiling at her from the other side of the table.

- Don't forget that Fahren and Autosam are also very beautiful places, too.-

Lantis said, sharing a smart look with Ferio.

- How do you guys know that?-

- Because they've been there already, Hikaru.-

Guru Clef, aided by Presea, Ferio and Lantis, told the three girls how throughout the past year they had visited their distant neighbors and how the four planets supported and helped each other.

Hikaru excitedly said that she would love to go and visit their friends from those planets. Umi pondered for a moment and said:

- We might do it, it's like being on vacation, right?-

- It's true! This time we won't have to fight.-

Truly, these three girls lived the following days in some sort of paradise; the only one who wasn't enjoying much her time ther was Umi. Her feelings towards Clef hadn't changed much and even though she loved very much her friends, she envied them for being close to the ones they loved.

One day in particular they decided to stay in the castle, to take a break after a week traveling around Cephiro. Hikaru and Lantis were beneath a tree, both of them enjoying themselves a lot. They were in love, but Lantis held certain barrier that Hikaru couldn't overpass. Fuu and Ferio were on a boat going around the lake while they watched the sun going down on the horizon. The limitations they had before were gone in those days they spent together. They held hands, they hugged, they behaved like what they were: two young adolescents that loved each other. And Umi… well, Umi glared at them from the castle and saying out loud:

- Look at how they're behaving now, those two!-

- It seems to me that they're having plenty of fun.-

That's what Caldina told her, who was passing by when she heard her. Umi, upset, turned around and spoke to her.

- But they're barely 15 years old!-

- And is that an impediment to be in love in your world?-

- It's not that, it's just they shouldn't be acting like that.-

- It seems to me that it's something else. You're jealous. You envy them, isn't it, Umi?-

- Why can't I be close to the one I love?-

Caldina stared down, a green-eyed boy had asked her the same question with the same sad and resigned look. She was desperately looking for an answer, but a scream from Presea interrupted her thoughts.

- Clef! What's wrong?!-

Presea's screaming attracted all those who were present in the castle in that moment. Clef was being held by Presea, and it seemed like he fainted. After a few minutes, he went back to his senses.

- What happened?- Umi asked, worried.

- It's Ascot, I can feel his suffering and anguish. He's… about to die.-


	2. Ascot's Suffering

(Please remember that I'm not a native speaker of English and just translating, so if you have any suggestions or corrections in style or expression, please let me gently know. Also, tell me what you think of the story thus far as well J )

**Chapter II**

**Ascot's Suffering.**

- What exactly did you see, Guru Clef?-

Caldina was very worried about Ascot, he was like a little brother to her. Everyone else kept silence in order to listen to what Clef had to say.

- I was able to see how Ascot was trapped by fire, and how his soul asked desperately for help.-

- Lafarga, we have to go and help him.-

- I'll go with you, Ascot has helped me too many times and I wouldn't be able to abandon him, it wouldn't be fair.-

Hikaru and Fuu offered to help, but Umi asked them to wait for her in Cephiro and enjoy their time there as much as they could, since she, Lafarga and Caldina were going to help Ascot and bring him back safe and sound. Before leaving, Umi received her sword from Clef and promised herself that someday she'd tell him about her feelings.

Caldina touched a small device in her hand and she, Umi and Lafarga were swiftly teleported to Chizeta, they arrived were Hindi City, home of Tarta and Tatra, should be, but all they found were ruins of houses and the Royal Palace.

- What could've happened here? I'm very scared, Lafarga. Tarta and Tatra were too powerful for being easily defeated.

Lafarga was trying to calm Caldina down by huggin her and putting her head against his chest. A shiver ran through her spine, maybe they arrived too late. Umi interrupted the couple by screaming for running into something she couldn't see.

- And I thought weird things happened only in Cephiro.-

Umi was rubbing her forehead when Lafarga realized that it was some sort of force field. Being the three of them together, a thick layer of smoke started to rise from the ground, and when they inhaled it they lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

When Umi woke up, the first thing she saw was Tarta's face looking at her with scrutiny.

- It seems it's her.-

- What the hell do you mean that it seems it's me?-

- Now there's no shadow of doubt, it's definitively her, rude and impolite as usual.-

Tarta and Tatra explained Caldina, Lafarga and Umi how a woman disguised under the appearance of Caldina got into their palace and conjured a spell that blew up the building. Ascot stopped some of it with his magic, enough to let everyone leave that place but he couldn't escape.

- At first we thought he'd died, but we were wrong. He is alive, but now is our enemy.-

Thus sentenced Tatra, Umi and Caldina were shocked at what the princesses were telling them. Umi suggested that it may be was someone else using the appearance of Ascot, but the princesses were sure that it was him. They were thus speaking when a creature attacked the refuge they were in; Tarta and Tatra weren't able to believe how fast he found them. An image of the attacker and owner of the creature appeared in one of their screens. Caldina realized immediately that the one who was attacking the refuge was indeed Ascot, she had no more doubts about it, but Umi didn't believe it was him. She ran outside the refuge followed by Lafarga and Caldina. Outside, she faced Ascot.

- You're not Ascot! He'd never hurt people.-

Ascot's facial expression changed completely when he saw Umi; his eyes gave away pure hatred, and cynically grinned. Immediately, he attacked her with his magical powers, but Lafarga defended her with his sword. Ascot fought for a bit with Lafarga, but it was clear that his main target was Umi. Suddenly, he was able to evade Lafarga and attacked her and Caldina at the same time.

- You see, Caldina? That's not him, he would've never dared to hurt us.-

- You're wrong. I'm the only and true Ascot, and I'm very capable to harm whomever I please, particularly you as a vengeance of all the pain you've caused me.-

- I don't believe you!-

- Do you want proof? You have a mole in your left butt cheek.-

Umi blushed in shame, but she was still sustaining that he was not the true Ascot.

- Ascot didn't know that.-

- Yes, Umi, he did. I told him.-

- Besides, I've seen it; I saw it the day you were taking a bath with the other girls.-

Umi couldn't deny anymore it was really him, but many question came to her mind. Why was he spying her? Why does he feel so much hate towards her?

Meanwhile, Caldina ended up concluding that Ascot wasn't under the effect of a spell, but someone took out his innermost feelings, his sufferings, from which the greatest one was Umi's not corresponded love, and transformed them in pure hatred towards anyone that would've made him suffer.

- Now that you know that it's really me, I will be able to kill you for everything you've done to me.-

Ascot attacked her with his most powerful spell, which made her fly through the air. Caldina tried to reason with the young man.

- How can you do that to Umi? You love her!-

- I loved her, I LOVED HER MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE! But she never thanked me for anything I did for her. You're also to blame, for letting me raise false hopes.-

- You're wrong! I tried that you wouldn't suffer, but you tried so hard…-

Caldina wasn't able to finish the phrase, for Ascot attacked her, leaving her right next to where Umi was. He was ready to attack them agaim when Lafarga recovered and got in the middle to stop him. This gave Caldina some time to talk with Umi.

- Dear child, you ignore the true reason why Ascot came to this planet. He left Cephiro trying to forget you… He is in love with you. He needs you so much in this moment… someone has thrown a spell over him and transformed his suffering into hate. Ascot once was willing to give up his life for you. He loves you. I have no right to ask you this… but… would you be willing… only to give him a kiss? I think that if you kiss him, his feelings towards you will make him react.-

Umi wasn't able to assimilate all what Caldina had revealed her in that moment. She thought the only thing Ascot felt for her was a great sympathy and a good friendship, but never thought that he expected something else. She looked down and silently understood that his suffering was very much like the one she felt. Umi didn't say a word; she stood up and went where Lafarga and Ascot were fighting.

- Lafarga, please go where Caldina is. This is my fight!-

Ascot smiled pleased and started a magic duel with Umi. At first it seemed that he was taking the lead, but Umi fought back and threw him to the ground. She didn't waste the opportunity, and even though she had never done something similar, she put her lips against his and kissed him. Contrary to what Caldina thought, Ascot enraged and threw Umi away, who hit her head against a rock when she fell and went unconscious. Lafarga and Caldina ran to aid Umi, but Ascot used his powers to keep them frozen still, took Lafarga's sword and went were Umi was. As he stood in from of her, he took the sword and stabbed her with all of his might through her chest. The blood started to spring out, the grass turned scarlet red from the magic knight's blood. A shiver went through Ascot's spine, and all of his memories of her he held dear started to come to mind. All of those memories about that girl, that girl who he loved more than anything in the world, who was now in the verge of dying by his own hand, broke the spell. Taking Umi in his arms, he ran towards the refuge pleading for the doors to be opened. The tears ran down uncontrolled as he desperately asked for help for Umi.

- Please, don't let her die! Please, for whatever you hold dear, open the door! You can do whatever you want with me, but she must live! Please, don't let her die, I beg you!-

The twin princesses doubted at first, but ultimately ended up opening the door because of Ascot's unceasing plead. While they were getting ready to help her, Umi briefly became conscious once again. Her eyes stared directly into Ascot's, who wasn't able to understand the sad looking of those blue eyes that were so close to shut permanently because of him. A great fear came over him; maybe that sad gaze meant that Umi was fading away, that it was too late…

- Please… tell Clef… that I love him…-

Umi caressed Ascot's face and tried to say something else, but she wasn't able to, she hugged him and closed her eyes…


	3. More Surprises

**Chapter III**

**More Problems.**

Geo and Zas were on the outskirts of one of the largest cities of Autosam.

- Don't let yourself down, that's what he chose.-

- It's just I don't get it, Zas. I don't understand his sacrifice, nor I understand Lilandra. Why hasn't she forgotten him?-

- She must…-

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alarm coming from the city. Geo and Zas jumped on their sliders and took off.

In Cephiro, Clef was showing everyone a transmission coming from Fahren where a not so clear figure was asking them to rescue Princess Aska. Presea gave her opinion:

- We have to send someone to Fahren in order to know what's happening.-

- I'll go, and you'll be coming with me, right Fuu?-

Ferio looked at the young girl, she nodded with a smile drawn on her lips. Hikaru noticed that Clef became somewhat upset with the volunteering of Ferio. Everyone else was going to leave the room when an emergency transmission from Autosam came.

- Guru Clef, we need your help, one of our cities has been put down by a strange magical power, people fight among themselves and hurt eachother for no apparent reason.-

- I think Lantis is the most adequate to go. He will soon be in Autosam.-

Geo wasn't very happy to know who they were sending, but he had to deal with it.

Later, Clef summoned Ferio to his room.

- What's wrong?-

- You know you can't go to Fahren, at least not know because…-

Ferio got huffy with Clef. Being of a free spirit, he didn't like receiving orders, his old life and the great freedom he enjoyed in those days didn't prepare him to be the next ruler of Cephiro. Clef didn't like that, since he needed to prepare him to be ready as soon as possible to assume the throne of Cephiro.

- Yes, yes, I know! A day hasn't gone by since you all made that decision, so don't even remind me of that!-

- So?-

- Clef, I'll go to Fahren with or without your approval. I didn't ask for so much responsibility. I don't want it! I know already that you're going to tell me to think about my sister. I never stop thinking of her! How much she loved this world that she couldn't enjoy, locked away in this place praying for the welfare of this planet and its people. That's what Hikaru changed. And I am not going to become a slave of this castle! I'm going to Fahren and you will not be able to do anything to stop me!-

- Ferio, you can't run away from your fate!

Ferio didn't listen to Clef's words because he'd already left the room. Presea listened to the whole thing and watched the next king of Cephiro leaning against the door.

- Are you ok?

- I didn't want to engage in that argument with Clef, but…

Ferio stood silent, he would never confess his feelings, but Presea had a feeling about it.

- But you want to spend as much time as possible with Fuu before she leaves again. I believe you're doing the right thing, it's good you fight for what you want, but you have to learn a bit more about responsibility.

_Responsibility, _a word that he had learnt to despise in the previous year.

Hikaru and Lantis took off towards Autosam, and in spite of Clef's opposition, Fuu and Ferio went to Fahren. Before they left, Presea gave them a small device to the two couples that still was under perfectioning process. It combined technology and magic to teleport anywhere, so they wouldn't have to travel for so long and they'd come back quickly to Cephiro if there were any problems.

In Chizeta, things weren't going so well. Ascot was about to go mad. He'd spent the nights awaken and remembering all those things that hurt his heart. He was telling himself that that bitter pain he was feeling was almost no punishment compared to the crime he had committed. He wasn't eating at all and every day he'd look skinnier and emaciated. Caldina and Lafarga were very worried about. And Umi wasn't getting any better. Tarta and Tatra had done all they could, but the young woman hadn't opened her eyes thus far.

- It's as if she no longer wanted to live.-

- But how would a girl so young and with so many reasons to live may wish for death?-

The Princesses of Chizeta were wrong, Umi didn't want to die. Her fight with Ascot had removed an old secret that for a long time she had kept without knowing and, while her body seemed lifeless, her heart, her soul and her mind worked at full speed so everything would be ready to live the future that awaited her. In short, Umi was growing like a butterfly inside her cocoon.

- Umi? Can you hear me, Umi?-

- Who are you?-

- Someday you will know. For now, I've come to give you some advice. Trust yourself and your heart a bit more, and stop acting driven by your foolish pride that is of no worth to you, that pride which you use to hide your insecurity and fear.-

- Wait, don't leave.-

- It's time for you to wake up.-

Umi opened her eyes and contemplated the sun coming in through the windows. She was lying down on a bunk covered with sheer, gauzy veils. Next to her there was a chair luxuriously adorned with jewelry just like the dresser and the furniture in the room. The window had a beautiful sight to the landscape surrounding the palace, where there were ivory elephants surrounding a lake; the room where she was in was the best of the Royal Palace. While she slept the city had been rebuilt, Ascot worked on that night and day; he tried to remain focused on that labor but Umi's last words were still echoing in his head, he knew that her heart belonged to someone else but hearing it from her own mouth hurt as if someone stabbed a dagger in his heart.

Caldina entered the room as she did daily to accompany Umi and speak to her. She was convinced she was able to listen to her.

- How do you feel today?-

Caldina was greatly surprised when Umi weakly answered:

- My entire body aches, but my chest hurts the most.-

- You woke up! We were so worried about you, but you finally woke up!

- Why? What happened to me?

- You don't remember? Don't remember anything about that wound in your chest?

Umi started to remember, images came to her mind as ghosts, at first they weren't so clear but soon she relived in her mind every instant of that hard battle she fought.

- Yes… I remember that I was fighting, my enemy was very powerful. He wounded me with Lafarga's sword. My enemy was… Ascot! No… no, it can't be true…-

- Yes, that's what happened, but Ascot wasn't aware of what he was doing, now we all know it and forgave him, but he hasn't forgiven himself for all the damage he caused. He has changed a lot. Since the reconstruction works finished we rarely see him, he goes out and wanders, nobody knows where he goes, he always comes back with a flower for you, enters the room like a ghost, and leaves it in the vase and then leaves. I've seen him crying.-

- Why are you telling me all this?-

- Because I want to ask you not to be too hard on him, he is already going through a lot. It's most likely that he avoids you, but if you meet him, don't hurt him too much, I know that…

Caldina was interrupted by the moved voice of that young woman from the mystic world, that girl that stopped being a capricious and prideful girl to become a young woman of noble feelings.

- I couldn't do that… he has saved my life so many times… that he might had all the right to take it away. I've already forgiven him.

- You're in love with Ascot!

- No Caldina, don't misunderstand me, what happens is that now I'm able to realize all that Ascot has done for me and how much I've made him suffer. He has my forgiveness. My affection for him and friendship with him remains intact. I just hope that that compensates for not being able to give him my heart, which belongs to someone else.-

Umi stood up to look outside through the big window in the room, wearing only a delicate, almost transparent nightdress. Her slim figure, which had acquired womanly forms in the year past, could be seen perfectly through the delicate fabric. A slight breeze came in through the window, waving Umi's long hair altogether with her dress. The sunshine lit up her face, which smiled by the joy of being alive. Ascot gazed at her from the door. Neither Caldina nor Umi realized that he had been for a long time standing there, with a flower in his hand. He had almost listened to the entire conversation. Ascot was petrified; he'd expected Umi to react in a much more cruel way with him, but in change he found the warmth of her heart, which not only was forgiving him, but also saddened for not being able to requite his love. That was the best thing that had happened to the young wizard lately.-

Impulsively, he ran and hugged her, falling to the ground in front of the surprised eyes of Caldina.

- Umi, please forgive me. Someone manipulated my feelings, but that resentment existed in my subconscious. I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't want anything of this to happen! I never thought in asking anything in return for all the times I helped you; my only desire was that you were well and were happy. You are so important to me. I… I… I love you! And I don't want to cause problems anymore. That's why I believe the best thing is to never see you again.

Farewell… forever, Umi.-

When Ascot stood up, Caldina was able to see in him the traces that the tears left in his face, though he tried to hide them. Ascot ran in order to give no time to anyone to stop him.

Umi, shocked and motionless, didn't know how to react. Tears started to roll down her face; the event had affected her much.

- I don't want you to leave!

Her plea wasn't heeded by the young wizard, who'd already disappeared down the corridor. It was better that way, subconsciously she knew it, but she also knew that she had lost, forever, her best friend.-

(Any comments on how the story is going thus far? Any suggestions or corrections in the text? Let me know! ^^)

(Keep reading and spread it! :)


	4. Old Friends?

**Chapter IV**

**Old… Friends?**

Fuu and Ferio were already in Fahren. From the place they were, they could see most of the Imperial City.

- It reminds me of that one time I went to China-

- Where?-

- It's a country that looks a lot like this place.-

- Hey, what if we speed up a bit and get sooner to Aska's Palace?-

Ferio started to concentrate energy in his hands and summons, as Ascot did, a creature. Fuu remembered it, it was over it that they were able to escape the Aska's Dragon Fortress.

- It seems that Clef has taught you some magic.-

- Yes, but this creature is a gift from Ascot.-

While they flew over the city, they noticed that there was nobody on the streets, the city was empty. They didn't take long in getting to the palace. The gates were open, so they walked in. As soon as they were inside, the doors got shut.

They were attacked by thousands of shurikens, which were repelled by Fuu's Winds of Protection. She and Ferio tried to escape but the ninjas surrounded them and started to fight them. They made a good team, between the two of them left many ninjas out of combat; however, both of them were caught by a dragon who gave them an electrical charge that harmed them a lot. The young female creator of the dragon quickly gave orders.

- Get them to a cell.-

- It shall be done, princess Aska.-

The other two travelers made it to Autosam without any problems. They got to the entrance of Zigney, the city that was under the protection of commander Geo.

- This is very different than Cephiro! I hope that we get to know it a little bit.-

- I will show you around.-

- Do you have friends here?-

- Watch out! Get down!

Lantis covered Hikaru with his body, both fell to the ground. A laser shot flew over their heads, and Hikaru lifted her head looking for the aggressor.

- What was that?-

- Somebody doesn't like our presence here.-

Some kind of soldier aims his odd-looking gun to Lantis' head.

- Identify yourself. I have orders to shoot at anyone who gets close to the city.

Lantis stood up, and helped Hikaru to do the same, so he could talk to the soldier whom at recognizing him, took off the helmet that covered her face and ran and hugged him.

- Lantis! It's me, Lilandra.-

The redheaded girl felt something she had felt before only once: jealousy. She closely watched the girl hugging Lantis: her eyes were like honey, her skin tone looked slightly tanned, and her long ash blonde hair fell by her well-shaped body down to her thin waist. Hikaru was still very naïve but she was able to realize that that girl was very beautiful and attractive.

Suddenly, she approached her, smiling.

- Hi! My name is Lilandra. And yours?-

- Nice to meet you. I am Lucy.-

The girls shook hands as a token of friendship, after all, they were simple girls and got along right away.

- Ah! You are the famous Hikaru! Zas is always talking about you. Didn't you come back to your world?-

- Yeah, but I wanted to come back very much.-

- Cool. Let's go, surely Geo and Zas must be waiting for you.-

Lantis' Magical Horse appeared so he and Hikaru could follow Lilandra through the enormous city of Zigney.

- Lantis, Didn't Lilandra go on the NSX? Her face looks very familiar.-

The young man answered in a serious tone he hadn't used with her since she came back to Cephiro.

- She is Eagle's little sister.-

Outside, there were two guards and the dragon that attacked them until they went unconscious. The cell was very small, maybe designed for only one person, for there was nothing else besides a small table, a chair and a bunk bed. Ferio woke up, his body hurted because of the electrical shock he'd received and had some skin burns. Right next to her, Fuu lied on the ground, still unconscious.

- Fuu, wake up. Are you ok?-

- As good as someone can be after an electrical shock.-

She raised her hand and let her healing power flow through their bodies, and after some moments both of them were healed.

Ferio looked up, trying to find a place to get out of the cell. There was only a small skylight that let him know that is was night. The skylight was far too high to reach and too small to go through it. The guards went away but the dragon got close to the door and leaned on it, thus electrifying it. They weren't going anywhere, at least not that night.

- What do you think happened here? Why did the guards imprisoned us?-

- We have to get out of here to find out, but not today. I think we had enough of that creature.-

- We better get some rest, then.-

Get some rest? What was she saying, she was going to sleep in the same room that Ferio was, and if that wasn't enough, there was only one bed. That wasn't right. What would Hikaru and Umi think of her? She couldn't sleep under those conditions.-

- Thinking about it, we better don't. I'm not that tired. And you?-

- Me neither. So, what should we do?-

Both of them were lying. The healing wind healed their wounds and bruises but couldn't give the necessary rest after being attacked by that dragon and having been many hours on the floor. The only thing they came up with was to start talking about the differences between Cephiro and the mystical world, Fuu sitting on the bed and Ferio on the chair. The night went on and the temperature started to descend. Ferio took of his cape and placed it over Fuu's shoulders to keep her from getting cold, and sat next to her to keep talking. Up to this point both of them were very nervous, for a stronger force attracted them to each other. Their lips melted in a sweet and tender kiss. It was nothing new to her since that day she went to fight Devonair and with a timid kiss she sealed the promise that she'd come back. Ferio stretched against her, the kiss became deeper, more passionate. That was different than before, for they felt the need to stretch each other, to touch each other, to be closer to each other. Both of them fell over the bed, and even over the mattress they kept kissing and hugging. Realizing what was about to happen, they abruptly separated, looked at each other's eyes and understood what they were feeling in that moment: they weren't ready yet. Kissing her in the forehead, Ferio stood up and sat in the chair, and leaning on the wall he tried to fall asleep, while Fuu in the bed tried to do the same.

After sunrise, they were presented before Princess Aska, and the dragon laid peacefully at its creator's feet. Now they knew who captured them, but why?

- I condemn you to death penalty for having trespassed and invaded my Palace.-

- We didn't invade your Palace, princess, we came to help you.-

- We received a message where you asked for our help.-

- I don't need help, and if I would need it, I would not be asking for it from strangers.-

Things weren't going well, Princess Aska didn't recognize them, so Fuu approached her and tried to make her remember.

- Don't you remember me? Don't you remember Cephiro? Princess Emeraude?-

- I don't know what you're talking about, intruder. You have walked into my dominion and shall die for it.-

It wasn't how Aska behaved normally. It wasn't the behavior of a child. Something really strange was happening. Thus Fuu thought when the Princess attacked them with a magical ray, which she barely evaded. The ray left a whole in the entrance door, and a boy was standing behind it. It seemed that he was going to go in when the princess attacked, and the dust and smoke didn't allow anyone to recognize him.

- Fuu! Ferio! Follow me!-

Both of them obeyed and ran after the boy. If he called them by their names, he couldn't be an enemy.-

The door opened and after it Lilandra appeared before Geo and Zas with a big smile on her face. She looked radiant, which made Geo think it was a long while since the last time she didn't smiled in such naughty and jovial manner.

- Who do you think I captured?-

The look on Zas's face was worthy of remembrance after finding out that behind Lilandra there was a pretty redheaded girl he rememberd well (it seemed he was still interested in her), and nothing to say about the look on Geo's face when Lantis stepped in. His presence wasn't precisely enjoyable for him.

Zas got hold of Hikaru and took her on a ride to show her the facilities, and Lilandra made a big mistake in going with them. Geo and Lantis remained in the room staring at each other. This last one turned around and was heading out but…

- Do you pretend to run away again? You're nothing but a coward. That's how you got here and how you left, running away from the problems. I don't understand how Eagle could've considered you his friend and Lilandra could've fallen in love with you. You're nothing but a damn coward.-

The punch was given with the closed fist. All the hate and resentment of Geo hurt the upper jaw of that one who had been his friend long time ago. A line of blood came out of his mouth.

- Feel better now?-

Lantis said, as he cleaned the blood that was coming out of his mouth. He went out of the room and walk through the corridor, when a sudden doubt took over his thoughts, something that the argument with Geo had brought. Did she still love him?

- Umi! What are you doing here? You must not get out of bed, you're still too weak.-

- I needed to get out a bit, I was getting way bored and needled to clear my thoughts.-

Tarta had found the "Magic Knight" walking by the riverbed of one of the abundant streams of water that flowed through the castle. Umi had recovered her strength astonishingly fast, but in Tarta's opinion, she was still too weak to walk and go around like that. The princess' thoughts were interrupted.

- Why do people fall in love with those who they're not supposed to?-

- Why do you ask that to me?-

- I wasn't asking you, I was thinking out loud. You wouldn't understand.-

She really didn't know, but she couldn't let Umi realize that.

- No Tarta, I was just wondering why things have to be so hard sometimes… Have you heard anything about Ascot?-

- Yes… the day we saw him for the last time he left Chizeta, but nobody knows where.-


	5. Princesses

**Chapter V**

**Princesses**

- Mokona! Mokona!

Presea kept looking for Mokona, for it had been over a month since the little creature went out to the forest and hadn't come back yet. She had been looking for it since that very day, but the creature who had served as a guide to the Magic Knights in their first battle left no trace or indication of its destination. Clef said that it might have gone back to the forest where he and the true Presea found it, but she couldn't stop worrying about the little animal. Why did it leave the castle all of a sudden? Was it true that it went back home before it became the pet of Clef and her sister Presea? She couldn't stop asking herself all those question, for she always had thought that Mokona was something more than just a pet for everyone. Besides having grown fond of it, Presea felt that Mokona was something else, something not even Clef was able to understand, but she felt it that way, and even though she said that she wasn't worried about Mokona, she was.

Maybe Mokona also kept a secret that could be detected only by those who kept their own secret, like Presea's twin sister, or maybe it hid a great power that could be felt only by the most knowledgeable people on magic, like Guru Clef.

- Presea! Presea!-

- Who are you?-

The woman was clearly surprised. Who was looking for her? She turned around slowly to see who was looking for her. Her heart stopped beating as fast as it was when she saw a man who was approaching her with a melancholic smile on his face.

The Acropolis, a city of metal and crystal surrounded by a lake with buildings so tall that they seemed to reach the sky, vehicle that moved in the heights at great speed, doors that opened automatically, and a large amount of people walking around at vertiginous speeds. Another incredible world, but it wasn't sustained by magic but by the technology developed by its inhabitants.

A redheaded girl runs around screaming every time she sees something that marvels her. Evidently, she is not from Autosam, and obviously not from the Acropolis, the capital city form that planet.

- Fuu would love to be here.-

Hikaru tried to carefully scrutinize everything so she could describe Umi and Fuu all the things she saw in detail when she'd return to Cephiro. Zas and Lilandra had spent the whole day watching how she ran from one place to another to see everything. It's not necessary to mention that they were pretty tired and Hikaru was still full of energy.

Luckily, "little Hikaru" as Lilandra called her, stopped at a small ice cream shop and Zas kindly offered the girls to buy a couple of those for the girls.

- Why are you so impressed? Your world must look a lot like Autosam, doesn't it?

Lilandra liked Hikaru a lot; she was very surprised by her interactive behavior that didn't let her stop moving for a single moment.

- A little bit, maybe in a few more years it will look more like it.-

- I'd love to see your home world.- Zas had returned with the ice creams and watched her princess, "little Hikaru", eat a strawberry-flavored ice cream.

- You'd have to learn magic, and you're too silly for that. - Lilandra said giving Zas a little smack in the head, thus starting a true pitched fight with ice cream; their relationship was sort of special. Hikaru's laughter stopped the fight.

- You two are so funny, you are like Masaru and Kakeru.-

- Who are they, Hikaru? Your boyfriends? - Lilandra asked in a suggesting tone to make Zas jealous.

- They are my brothers, Masaru, Kakeru and Satoru. Masaru and Kakeru used to fight just like you did.-

Zas didn't waste his time, took advantage of the situation and asked Hikaru if she was interested in someone.

- But really, don't you have a boyfriend? Is there no one who draws your attention?

- Well… I… the truth is…-

Lilandra and Zas anxiously waited for the answer while the poor girl's blush grew more intense as she didn't find a way to evade the question. Fortunately, Lantis came looking for them and Hikaru went first to find him. He was coming somewhat irritated because he had another fight with Geo. Hikaru didn't know anything about this, but noticed that Lantis was somewhat uneasy since they arrived in Autosam, particularly when she and Lilandra were by themselves.

- What's wrong, Lantis?-

- Nothing, Hikaru. It's nothing.-

The guy held her against him; the hug lasted for a few minutes. Hikaru was happy by having Lantis so close to her, but that same proximity let her know that he was very anxious about something, he was intensely worried about something…

Both of them were so absorbed into their thought that they didn't noticed how the sky started to darken and that the sun was covered by dark clouds, leaving the city in total and absolute darkness. A pink laser shot grazed their arms. Both of them turned around and saw Lilandra and Zas aiming their guns at them. Lilandra shoots and they barely missed it by jumping in opposite directions.

- Hikaru, run!

Lantis gets the girl by her arm and start running though the city, which had turned into total mayhem: laser shots everywhere, people running around scared fighting with the closest person, whole buildings blowing up and ships flying into each other. A total chaos!

Zas and Lilandra ran after Hikaru and Lantis and kept shooting at them; these last two kept running away without knowing what was happening.

An unsheathed sword summoned his black horse, allowing them to run away to safety in the top of one of those tall buildings. From there they were able to witness how the city was being destroyed by its own inhabitants. The fire was consuming everything, even people.

Lantis silently watched the devastation in front of him. Not being able to do much, he closed his eyes. Then, he felt a great evil power. He located the source of all that chaos.

- Hikaru, stay here and be careful.-

- Wait, I'm going to…

He didn't allow her to finish her sentence; he mounted the back of his horse and went away through the dark clouds. Hikaru was really mad, Lantis didn't have a reason to leave her there, she was a warrior… and a very skillful one.

A subtle noise followed a stinging pain in her shoulder because of a bleeding wound. She turned her head slowly to realize that Zas and Lilandra had found her and can't run away from them, for behind her was a fall of at least 300 meters, too much even for a Magic Knight. Her sword appeared in her hands, but she didn't want to hurt them. They shot at her again and barely evaded both of them. She was on the edge of the building and had to defend herself. She wielded her sword but before she was able to attack, Zas and Lilandra fell to the ground after being hit by a multicolored beam. A girl of amber eyes and brown hair, held in twin tails that ended a bit under her shoulders, was the author of the attack.

- Will they be ok?-

- Yes, they'll only sleep for a few hours.-

- Thank you for helping me.-

- Don't thank me, I just did it out of curiosity.-

Lantis had found in the midst of the dark clouds the source of that dark presence that invaded the entire city. She was a young woman, and made him remember Alcione because of her voluptuous body and her long black hair, only that hers was curlier than Alcione's. He attacked her with his sword, but the woman defended herself with a spear that appeared out of nowhere. When their weapons hit, they faced each other.

- Who are you?-

- My name is Celaeno.-

- Why are you doing all this?-

- That's none of your concern, you're not the one I'm looking for.-

Celaeno rejects him with all her might as a dark smoke starts to cover the swordsman, but he breaks the spell with his sword. The woman realizes that her enemy is very powerful and decides to go away, for now…

- Answer me, why didn't you attack them?-

- Because they're my friends. I'd never hurt them.-

- Your friends? - The girl remained immersed in her thoughts, for she couldn't understand the words spoken by Hikaru. Celaeno appeared by their side.

- Iris, we must go! Today we won't find it either.-

Both women disappeared with some kind of black hole before the astonished eyes of Hikaru. That was the last thing she was able to see before falling to the ground; she had lost too much blood because of her shoulder wound.

- You have to help me rescue the princess! I was the one who asked you for help.-

From the past emerged the same petition: "you have to rescue the princess; otherwise, you won't be able to go back to your world". It all seemed so far away, so distant, even though only over a year had passed since then. 'It seems that the story tends to repeat itself' Fuu thought after hearing Sang Yong's words. He was the one who got them out of the Imperial Palace through some passages that were hidden inside the bigger walls, and now they were hiding in a small house of the city. Thanks to these passages Sang was able to escape the Palace because princess Aska under the command of Ocypete asked to arrest him.

- Who is Ocypete? - Fuu asked. The name was unknown to her, but the way it sounded seemed familiar.

- She's a girl that came here not too long ago. She said that she came from a distant planet called Gea and that she was an explorer, dedicated to study the planet that were far from hers. The Princess became very interested in knowing about her voyages, so she invited her to stay in the Palace. Slowly she started to control the Princess until she would do nothing without asking her. Ocypete made the Princess cruel towards her own people and every one of us who didn't agree with her wishes were declared traitors.-

- And where's the people from this city? - Ferio asked by remembering that they saw nobody in the city when they arrived.

- All of the citizens are working in a new palace for the Princess, without rest, they're given little food and water, and whoever doesn't work is put to death. But princess Aska is not like that, it's because of the control exercised over her by Ocypete.

Sang Yong led Fuu and Ferio again through the palace's small passages until they found Aska's bedroom. As he told them, she was asleep and Ocypete wasn't there.

- Wake up, princess. We've come to help you.-

- Sang, why did you leave me alone and went away? Nobody loves me, only you.-

- Look who came here. - The boy stood aside so the princess could see his guests.

- Fuu! Ferio! What a wonderful surprise!

They looked at her amazed, this time she'd recognized them.

The door opened letting in a slim girl of messy green hair, white skin and light green eyes. When she saw her, Aska completely changed her behavior.

- Ocypete, protect me! They want to harm me!-

The latecomer didn't doubt a second, raised her hand and with a dark gust of wind she pushed the three intruders away from princess Aska. The three bodies hit violently the wall and then heavily fell to the floor. Princess Aska watched pleased how her supposed enemies squirmed in the ground, trying to stand once again.

- That's what's going to happen to all those who try to harm me.-

- We don't want to hurt you, princess. We are your friends, don't you remember?-

When Aska heard these words lowered her head because she did remember that voice and those sweet eyes. She put her hands in her head as she experienced a stinging pain coming to her brain many times and fell to her knees.

Fuu stood very carefully. Her body had some serious bruises but didn't have any exposed injuries. Sang was still trying to stand by her side and Ferio on the other side lied motionless. She went to help him, and as she lifted his head, she felt a thick substance in her hand. Ferio hit severely his head.

Meanwhile, Ocypete took advantage of the situation and attacked Fuu again while she tried to heal Ferio, she raised her hand and with claw hand gesture she attacked with such fury that many pieces of paving stone flew away.

A painful scream was heard and a torn and bleeding body heavily fell to the ground. Aska's eyes stared blank, her best friend could be dead. Sang had protected Fuu by risking his life because he trusted Fuu to help Aska.

The Wind Warrior enraged and, wielding her sword, attacked the one who hurt her friends. This last one tried to reject her with the same attack she used with Sang, but Fuu reacted faster and pushed her against the wall with her sword. Aska cried for her guards to put Ocypete in jail.

- I think the situation is not the most favorable for me, so it will be best that we meet in some other occasion.-

Before Fuu's eyes, Ocypete disappeared in the midst of a gust of dark wind.

Almost a month had passed since Umi got to Chizeta and around 15 days since she fully recovered from the wounds she got from the fight with Ascot

As soon as she fully recovered, Caldina, Tarta and Tatra made her wear a sheer skirt, a low-cut top shirt and a bracelet imbued with a jewel in the form of a white elephant. Umi didn't like wearing Chizeta's extravagant clothes, but at the same time they were a nice alternative, since the weather of that planet was too warm and humid to wear her uniform. After that, they took her on a trip around the planet (which didn't take them too long). Umi was able to wonder at the fact that, even though the planet was pretty small, it was extremely varied in vegetation, wild life, and landscapes. The entire planet was covered by an exuberant jungle crossed by many streams of water and rivers, and by them there were many flowers of lively colors and exotic and unusual animals, but she also noticed some animals just as the ones in the Earth, like peacocks, Birds of Paradise, and elephants. All the people dressed lightly and with gauzy clothing, for the air was so thick that one could taste it. Their houses were completely white, with large windows to allow the wind flow.

This was another world worthy of admiration, at least that's what the girl from the Mystical World thought when she sat at the table of a modest family who begged the princesses to be their guests and eat at their home. Certainly, it wasn't a luxurious place like Tarta and Tatra's Palace, nor it wasn't as big, but for the 5 kids that lived there with their parents it was much better than any palace. Their home, for the three older girls and the two younger boys, was a paradise.

- You're very beautiful.-

The youngest of the kids was very impressed with Umi's prettiness. It seemed that that she was a magnet for gingers, for the youngest boy had that hair color. One of his sisters decided to intervene in the conversation.

- That's logical, because she's a princess. When I grow up I want to be a princess and I hope that I become one just as cute as you are. - The girl at Umi with great illusion in her eyes, but she lowered her eyes and hid her face in her long blue hair.

- You're wrong, I'm not a princess!

For Umi, that title was a hurtful reminder of the past that made her delete that smile she just had in her mouth. Princess? Princess of what? Now she had to be always paying attention to fights; her skin wasn't in the best of conditions just like her hair, for she couldn't take good care of them; her clothes, though they were a nice outfit, were really simple. She regularly wore her armor or her uniform. It didn't have much to do with the girl she had been before, when she did consider herself a princess, living in her castle giving orders, satisfying every single whim, dressed elegantly, and with nothing to care about. How distant that seemed now

- You're the one who's wrong Umi, all women are princesses, it's our right.-

- How can one be a princess without ruling or giving orders, without a palace and fancy clothing?-

Tarta looked at her with certain sadness and sympathy in her eyes and said:

- Do you really think that that is what it is to be a princess? I thought you already knew how it was to be a true princess. Every woman in this world can be a true princess. It doesn't matter if she's poor or rich, if she lives in a castle or in a humble house. It doesn't matter if she's ugly or pretty, because her body emanates a warmth and goodness that cover her like a halo and makes her beautiful in the eyes of the heart. She's the first one in serving others. The pride of a true princess is to be humble. "Whoever who knows how to obey, knows how to rule". She is worthy and brave; she will never run away from a problem, she will always face it. Off course that as a human she has the right to make mistakes; she knows how to fight by using her intelligence first and putting violence in the last place. She is cheerful and loving, for she knows that that is the best gift she could ever give anyone.-

- But above all things, she is herself; she has her own character, with all her flaws and virtues, because that's what makes her different from everyone else, that's what makes her unique and special.-

The sermon started by Tarta was finished by her sister Tatra. It was the exhortation her mother gave her any time she was rude with someone or whined about something, that's why she knew it better than her sister, even if she started the sermon.

Umi pondered a little bit and she realized it was true. The best example of that was Princess Emeraude. Would there ever be someone that could take her place? Would there ever be a ruler over Cephiro that could be as she was?

Ferio had to choose very well by the time he had to give Cephiro a new ruler. Wait a moment, yes, there was someone that had all the characteristics Tarta and Tatra mentioned, one of her best friends, yes, she would be a wonderful princess, and Hikaru and she could help her in…

But what the hell was she thinking? The three of them were too young for what she was thinking.

Umi came back from her thought when she heard everyone's laughter as the older princess of Chizeta shared stories of her as a child being mischievous and how her sister would do some of those things as well, making her tell everyone that she wasn't as terrible as her sister was telling.

- Well, maybe a little.-

All of them were having a good laugh as they heard Tarta's pranks. Umi was able to forget her concern about Ascot's destination, her longing for being with her friends, and her anguish for being in the same dimension and not being able to be with Clef.

It was a warm afternoon; every day was like that in Chizeta. Caldina walked up to the large window Lafarga was standing next to and asked him what he was looking.

- This planet has truly marveled me. I wish that the people in Cephiro would be a bit more relaxed, freer, without worrying too much that their own fear will destroy the planet, that they would have the right to be angry, to be afraid. It's not that I'm not grateful for what we have, the Pillar system was very unfair, but I think there's something we're missing still.-

- Dear Lafarga, things are not the way they seem. Chizeta also has its problems and its secrets, just as all the other planets. Everything in this life has a cost.-

Caldina leaned her head in Lafarga's shoulder, who held the girl by the waist with his arm, and watched how the sky slowly started to pour sporadic drops of water, which turned very fast into a drizzle, and then into a heavy rain. Umi, Tarta, Tatra, and the kids came running into the house to escape the rain. All of them were completely soaked, their skin and their clothes dripped water leaving the entire floor inside the house black. Black?

Caldina extended her hand through the window to catch some water, which gathered a dark liquid from the outside.

Black rain!


	6. The Things you Live

**Chapter VI**

**The things You Live**

The rain poured down, the drops of water were huge and threatened to tear down the roof; many trees around were almost on the ground because of the fury of the falling black water. The five kids were frightened and their parents were trying to calm them down.

The Princesses of Chizeta weren't able to give a reasonable explanation to what was happening, and the cephirians and the girl from the mystical world hadn't seen anything like that before, not even when Cephiro was about to be destroyed.

The puddles of water were vibrating. Caldina was the first one to notice it, but it didn't take too long for everyone to notice it as well, since the vibration was felt by everyone under their feet; they were slow and paused, it wasn't an earthquake, they were sure of that. The fear started to take over the townspeople, they were ready to give in to fear by the slightest signal, and that signal was heard by everyone. A horrific, shivering sound that was like a mixture of the howling of a wolf and the roar of a lion made everyone get out of their homes, in spite of the terrible rain, to look for a safer refuge or to run away.

The princesses and the visitors from Cephiro went out of the house of their guests to try to calm people down, but there was too much panic.

Behind Umi the little ginger kid walked out following her, and without understanding much of the situation, surprised looked the people around him; there was another vibration, at this point no one was worried about them getting stronger every time. The kid ran towards some tall trees right next to where the dense jungle started but he didn't make it, for the horrible roaring was heard again and left him frozen shocked. The big trees shook and fell, thus making visible a creature that not even in his worst nightmares he'd have imagined: a fearsome being, with a body resembling a dragon, but from his thorax not one but six necks came out, with six enormous snake heads, with long and sharp fangs and yellow eyes.

The creature posed the gaze of its biggest and most horrible head upon the child, who couldn't move; opening its big jaws, the creature charged at the little kid, with the disposition of eating him with one bite. Everyone watched the scene and nobody dared to move, it was too late.

From between the watchers a blue haired girl came out running, and by jumping over the kid and rolling on the floor she barely saved him. The beast got enraged and roared again. Both princesses started to dance in order to call their Djinns. Umi, as soon as she left the kid with his parents, cried:

- Celes! –

The powerful Rune God from Cephiro didn't take long in appearing in the scene. Tarta and Tatra did everything possible to stop the creature, but their Djinns weren't as strong as to put it down; they tried to hold its many necks, but the creature rejected the Djinns that strangled it. Celes attempted a frontal attack but it didn't make a single scratch to any of the six heads. It was like trying to cut the wind. The Djinns tried to hold the hydra once again but their strength is not enough. The beast, with a loud roar, spreaded its fetid breath that made the Djinns faint and weakened the princesses.

Umi's sword was just cutting through the air where there were supposed to be heads; the girl started to desperate since the she couldn't harm the beast and it was getting closer and closer to the refuge were all the villagers were.

Why wasn't her sword able to touch the creature? They were maybe an illusion… no, they couldn't be an illusion, for the Djinns of Chizeta were able to touch them and the Djinns were purely magical beings; her sword was also magical, forged out of a mineral, but it was also magical.

In a moment she simply knew it, in the same way that she learned her spells, an inner voice told her that her sword had even more power.

Umi closed her eyes and raised her sword with both hands towards the sky; from the midst of the dark clouds a small crystalline drop of water fell over her sword; the Escudo blade changed its consistence, vibrated as water, and returned a ray of light towards the dark clouds. Little by little, from the part were the ray of light penetrated the clouds, they started to change from black to light gray and the dark rains transformed into crystalline drops of water.

The Magic Knight wielded her sword and felt it as if it were alive, as if it were breathing…

- Aqua Sword!

The edge of the sword cut through four of the six heads leaving only a thin bright line in its necks, and then, right in those lines a sea wave hit them with all its fury, the four heads fell to the floor, and the blood that poured out of the wounds corroded everything that it touched.

Everybody was astonished with the power of that sword, but the hydra surpassed that when the cut off heads grew out once again.

- That's not possible! If only Hikaru and Fuu were here everything would be easier; Hikaru would cut off head after head while Fuu would concentrate in finding a weak spot to attack. How I need you, girls!

She decided to fight as if her friends were there with her, and in a certain way she understood that they really were, for she kept them in her heart and her memories.

As soon as a head was growing out again, she'd cut it off, while she focused in watching every movement with great attention, trying to find a place to attack to end once and for all with the creature. Soon she realized that the head in the center never moved and was behind all the others, and it was the same one who tried to eat the little kid. That one was the one who controlled all the others and controlled the whole body. She doubted for a second, but without further thought and sword in hand she jumped towards the central head in an almost suicidal attack, since she had to pass through the other five heads.

A last and horrific shriek was heard all over the place, with much dark purple blood covering the surrounding ground. She made it, she cut its central head and now the monstrous creature was dying.

Unfortunately, by doing it she smelled the fetid scent from the beast, it weakened her and fell behind the beast's carcass.

- I didn't think you were going to kill the creature. The effects of its breath will pass soon enough, though it probably will take more time for you since you haven't recovered completely from the confrontation with your friend Ascot.-

The one who was speaking was a girl hidden in the dense jungle who was watching our friend. She clearly wasn't an inhabitant from Chizeta, for her clothing was very different: she was wearing a long deep blue tunic tied over her shoulder and fell down to her knee; her skin was rather dark, and her hair was purple, slightly wavy and short; her voluptuous body clearly denoted that she was a rather mature girl.

- Umi! Umi! Where are you? Are you ok?

Caldina, Lafarga, Tarta and Tatra looked desperately for Umi, because after Celes disappeared they waited for her to show up from behind the creature's carcass, but he took too long, and found her semiconscious. Tarta congratulated her.

- Bravo, Umi! That was incredible!-

- Of course, there's a reason why I'm a beautiful and strong Magic Knight.-

- How wonderful! Now you're starting to talk like me. - Caldina hugged her with a great smile on her face. Tarta smiled at them.

- Maybe, you could become an honorary Chizetean. You could become an adoptive daughter of Caldina!-

Medicine in Autosam was extremely advanced. And as though it was Fuu's healing magic, Hikaru had been healed. When she opened her eyes after being in treatment process, the first thing she saw was Lantis looking at her fondly.

- How are you feeling?-

- Lantis! You were watching over me. Thank you so much.-

A cute smile from "little Hikaru" is the boy's reward, who also smiles at her.

- It's been a while since you last smiled.-

- Lilandra is right, you usually look very serious.-

An awkward silence followed Zas's words, luckily Geo got in the room to invite everyone to eat. Hikaru stands up with the aid of Lantis and Zas escorts her to the dining hall. Over the table there are five plates with some curious small balls in the center of each plate.

- What is this?-

- It's food. What else?-

- "This has to be a joke"- Hikaru thought.

But soon the truth was revealed when she saw everyone sitting around the table, including Lantis. The boy saw the surprise in Hikaru's face, he laughed gently and explained:

- Don't worry, it is dehydrated food. Just pour some water over it.-

And to prove what he said, Lantis took a jar of water that was in the center of the table and poured a little bit over the little balls, and they transformed into a succulent stake with vegetables. Hikaru decided to sit down and, since she was starving, she took the jar of water and poured its content in the plate.

- Wait, Hikaru. It's just a little bit.-

Zas's warning came too late, because over the table a huge stake appeared over the table, with its corresponding giant vegetables.

- I can't eat all that!-

- I'll help you. - Lantis said.

- We all will, don't worry. - finished Lilandra.

In Fahren, things were going really calm. Nothing relevant had happened in the last few days. That day in particular, Aska took Fuu and Ferio for a walk around the enormous gardens of her palace.

- This place is breathtaking, truly!-

The more she observed of Fahren, the more convinced Fuu was of how close that place was compared with China. Sang Yong came running and shouting.

- Princess Aska! Old Chang Ang is looking for you. It's time for your Ancient History Class.-

- I'm not attending classes today. I have guests.-

- Princess! Your first duty is to study!-

- That old man always ruins my fun. I'm sorry. But I have to go. Enjoy your stroll.-

Aska leaves the garden with the old man and Sang Yong followed them. The two visitors continued their walk in the wide garden of Fahren by themselves. Fuu was completely amazed at the wide variety of trees, plants and animals present in the palace. However, something inside her was making her uneasy; one of her friends was suffering quite much in that moment. Normally, Fuu didn't pay attention to her feelings, for her analytical thinking prevented her from doing so, but she hasn't been herself lately.

Ferio was very quiet, didn't say a single word since Aska left, and didn't seem to share Fuu's excitement, maybe because he had been in that place already. The prince of Cephiro picked a white flower and placed it in Fuu's blonde hair, which moves around softly with the calm breeze. How afraid was he of losing her; he didn't know if he was able to renounce to those green eyes filled with warmth and goodness, those eyes that were looking directly at him. She sweetly smiled at him and he couldn't resist the temptation of grazing those lips and feel her close to him; the girl responded the kiss with the same intensity. Fuu wasn't able to hold her emotions lately; the only thing she wanted was to have him closer and never separate from him. That wish frightened her terribly, but her heart and body demanded those contacts; he made her lose her mind easily.

- Phew! I finally escaped! What were you two doing?

Aska watched her guests opening wide her big eyes and asking herself why Ferio ran to hide behind a tree when he saw her and Fuu was as red as a Poppy.

- Where you planning to do something fun?

Troubled by the ripples caused when Iris' hair touched the water, the scene got diffuse. Her curiosity made her get too close to the fountain and blurred the reflection she was watching so earnestly.

- What are you looking, little Iris?-

Behind some marble pillars that surrounded that beautiful garden, Ocypete appeared and got near the fountain to look in the water how Aska, holding Fuu's hand, ran around while Ferio, Sang and far behind the old Chang tried to reach them. The watcher made a gesture of despise.

- That girl ruined my search and messed up my plans.-

- I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who had problems.-

A purple-haired woman appeared through one of the garden's arches, followed by a dark-haired girl.

- Celaeno, Aello. What are you doing here? Did you find the Seals in Autosam and Chizeta already?

- We had your same luck. A small inconvenience ran crossed our way and had to desist in our efforts.-

- We all face the same enemy, actually. - Iris' voice was barely heard by her sisters; they always intimidated her.

- What do you mean? - asked with certain malice the oldest of them four: Aello.

- The girl who killed the hydra in Chizeta, the one who defeated Ocypete in Fahren and the one I faced in Autosam are one same enemy: they are the guardians of the planet Cephiro.-

- And why aren't they in their planet? - Ocypete wasn't very willing to believe what her little sister said.

- It seems that some time ago those planets tried to conquer Cephiro and the Magic Knights impeded their efforts by making friends with their invaders.-

- "Magic Knights", curious title that one. Good, little sister, your ability to read minds is a true blessing. I guess that it wasn't everything you found out, right?-

Iris answered Aello lowering her head as a token of affirmation. It was true that there was more, but that knowledge made intrigued her; trawling through Hikaru's mind awoke a great curiosity in her about love and feelings.

- My sister Lilandra appreciates you very much, Lantis… she is in love with you.-

- Did she tell you that?- He tried to ask that question as if he was indifferent to it, but the spark in his eyes gave him away; he loved her as well.

- No, but I know it, I know her too well. She is a wonderful girl. I can't believe how fast she has grown.- He led his eyes towards the window of the restaurant they were in. Any older brother finds hard to believe that his little sister is turning into a woman. Eagle lifted his arm and fraternally put it over Lantis' shoulder.

- Please, take care of her and make her very happy. It's all I want.-

In one of the best sports complexes in Autosam, one guy comes out of a pool and another one came running to him. They seem to be the same age and the same height; one was tan skinned and muscular, undressed short black hair, wearing gray shorts and had his upper body naked; the other one was thin but athletic, had white skin and short sleek black hair, and since he was just coming out of the water, he had only some black shorts on. He also seemed a little bit shorter than Geo.

- Is it true?-

Lantis lowered his head to avoid the plea in Geo's eyes. This last one spoke as if every word would cause him a great deal of pain.

- Yes, yes it is… I can't keep fooling myself… I know her since we were little children, since I became friends with Eagle, I always liked her… but I always thought I was way older than her…

Lantis! You knew it!

I can't be mad if it was you whom she has chosen.

But if you hurt her, I will never forgive you, friend.-

- I promise I won't. - The two of them smiled and hugged.

Some months later, cloaked by the night, Lantis watched for the last time Eagle and Lilandra's house. He was coming back to Cephiro without telling anyone. But his friends knew he returned to his home planet.

A voice and a cute face with a sweet pair of honeyed eyes appeared. '_I love you.' 'I love you too.' _One couple hugged and kissed. Smiles, kisses, words, strolls, friends, fights; a warm feeling in his chest. Those were Lantis's memories of Autosam. He certainly had been happy in that place. He had come to love very much that planet, as well as many of its inhabitants. The past doesn't come back, but the present and the future can be changed, and Lantis wanted to recover some of what he had lost. Decided to face his past, he walked towards Geo's room.

- Geo… I came to apologize… for having broken my promise. - Lantis's character made more difficult to him to make the petition, but he knew he had to do it; furthermore, he wanted to do it.

- What promise? - Lilandra was also there but Lantis didn't see her because she was sitting behind Geo.

- I think it is she the one you need to apologize to. - He then stepped aside to they could look at each other.

- Lilandra, I didn't want to hurt you, please forgive me. - He knelt before the girl and looked into her eyes.

- The past is past, dear Lantis. - She also knew that what had been was never going to be again, however, she still loved him very much.

- Does that mean that you forgive me? - She answered and nodded.

They hugged and Lilandra sweetly kissed him in the cheek. Unfortunately, there was a fourth person in the room: a sweet redheaded girl that from the door had heard and seen everything that happened there. Her heart was shattered; one tear after another crawled down her face. She couldn't stand it, it was too much; he was her first love and that illusion was completely broken. He loved someone else. Hikaru ran away with all of her might, for she wanted to be as far as possible from that place; maybe she could thus dominate the pain that was oppressing her. In the corridor, she found Zas who tried to stop her unsuccessfully. The boy, scared, went to tell the others.

- What happened to Hikaru? –

- Hikaru was here? – Lantis got pale.

- Yes. She went away crying and I tried to stop her in the corridor.-

Lantis didn't hear anything else and went after her. The others did the same, though only Lilandra was able to understand what Hikaru was feeling, for she felt the same way.

Hikaru's heart got broken when she heard that Lantis loved Lilandra. Why did he play with her? Why did he tell her that he loved her if that wasn't true? Maybe he did it just out of pity; she was only a girl after all. Disappointments are hard to assimilate, particularly the first time. She wanted to die, to fade away, to disappear. Her pain was great, and despite how hard she tried to take it away from her through crying, it was still there, throbbing.

Running and crying, she eventually made it to one of the wild life reservations in Autosam, which had been enriched with the aid of Cephiro.

Lilandra, Lantis, Geo and Zas looked for her in all the places they were able to think of, but unfortunately someone else found her first.

- What's wrong? – Hikaru was sitting down beneath a tree, hugging her knees, and lifted her face and saw Iris watching her. The newcomer caressed Hikaru in the head, who seemed to be in some kind of emotional shock.

- It doesn't matter; soon you won't feel anything anymore.

Hikaru's surroundings were covered by a thick black fog that impeded her from seeing anything. Iris was also gone. Over her back a paw hit her with five sharp claws that tore up her skin at contact. The swift blow threw her far from the tree. The pain she was feeling made her come to her senses to see an enormous lion that was about to attack her again. She barely reacted and stopped that incredible beast with her sword. Surprisingly, hitting the beast with her sword was like hitting an iron wall. The lion jumped over her and for the first time in a long while she thought that she was doomed and was going to die, for her sword felt just like a toy in front of her enemy and she didn't really have a motivation to keep living in that moment. The animal was tearing out her flesh and was about to bite her in the neck. She closed her eyes and waited.

- _We will return, together!-_

Umi and Fuu came to her mind. She couldn't let them down; they always trusted her; they always had been there to help her. They were her only family in Cephiro, and she had her brothers waiting for her back on Earth. She couldn't give up; she had to go back to her loved ones. Her sword came back to her hand and with it she stopped the animal's attack. She wrestled, for the lion wasn't going to let her prey go away so easily. Hikaru's sword started to shine and soon it caught fire like a torch that made the dark mist to dissipate from there. She got the beast off of herself and when it was going to jump over her once again, Hikaru firmly held her sword.

- Fire Sword!-

The sword penetrated the animal's belly; its fire ended consuming the beast. Without giving her time to react, Celaeno stabbed a dagger in her chest and made her fall to the ground. Iris, Ocypete, and Aello watched her bleed profusely. When they approached to attack her, a ray from Lantis's sword that was closing fast made Ocypete to step away from Hikaru, which she used to take out the little device given by Presea. A light surrounded her body and disappeared. The four sisters gathered.

- Let's go, she won't make it. The dagger was poisoned.-

When Lantis got close enough to the area, he just saw how the four women vanished and that there was no sign of Hikaru. Fortunately for him, he saw that the sister didn't take Hikaru with them, so the only option was that she had returned to Cephiro.

(Any comments? suggestions? have you liked it so far? let me know! Remember, if you have a correction or find a better expression to say something, let me know. I'm just translating and I'm certainly not perfect ;). See you soon ^^ )


	7. A Coming Back, a Dream and an Awakening

**Chapter VII**

**A Coming Back, a Dream and an Awakening**

A sigh escaped from Umi's mouth as another petal fell from the withered flower on a vase over her bedside table. It was the flower Ascot left her the day he left. Caldina wanted to get rid of it because every time the girl from the Mystical world saw it, she'd feel down, but Umi didn't allow her; according to what Ascot, she wasn't going to see him again, and that flower was the only memory left of her friend.

Wasn't life pathetic? She was hopelessly in love with Clef without daring to reveal him her feelings, and Ascot suffering because he loved her and she treated him like a child. Now both of them were unhappy and miserable; the only thing left was to make Clef's life miserable as well.

- What a cool storyline for a soap opera! – She said coming out of her bed and stretching her long arms. – Being the good and uncomplaining character of the story doesn't go well with me. Here at least one has to be happy! And I'm going to try that that one will be me!

- What's wrong, Umi?-

Umi had been talking to herself in a low voice and ended up yelling pretty loud, which caught the attention of Chizeta's older princess, who watched her amused.

- Nothing, I just… I was… doing some vocal exercises! Yeah. That.-

- Vocal-what? Aa-haaa! You were practicing your magic skills. You can try also with what Tarta does.-

Tatra took Umi's hand and started moving her around so she'd start to dance with her while a bit drop appears over Umi's forehead.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! 

- Here I am, Tatra!

Tarta entered Umi's room with fire in her eyes and looking for her sister like a hound looking for its prey, and when she founded her, she showed her a paper sheet close to her face.

- You have to explain me what this is!-

- Whoa, Tarta, I didn't expect you to be that ignorant, it's an advertisement, of course.-

Tarta turned red and growled:

- I know it's an advertisement! I want to find out what my face is doing in it!-

- I thought it would be a good idea, because you are so shy, sis. I don't want you to become a spinster.-

Tarta started to chase Tatra around the room.

- You'll see what you'll get when I catch you!-

- But, why are you so mad?-

Umi picked up the ad Tarta dropped.

"_Young princess, of sweet and delicate character is looking for a young, gallant and educated man with serious intentions, to engage in a long-term relationship" If you fit the description, come to the Palace of Hindi City. _Right next to it, there was a picture of Tarta wearing her best dress.

The girl smiled, she wasn't the only one going through love issues. Tarta stopped choking Tatra and approached Umi.

- Don't you think it's about time for you to go back to Cephiro? You have to take the risk, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life.-

Tarta put her hand over Umi's shoulder.

- What are you talking about, Tarta?-

- Stop faking it, Umi, we know what you feel for Clef.-

The girl opened widely her blue eyes with a hint of anger.

- How do you know about that?-

- We just know.-

Tatra added:

- Yes, it's easy to find out when Caldina is drunk.-

This time it was the princesses who were running, Umi, possessed, was chasing after them with huge fangs and sharp claws. But inside her, she thought maybe Tarta was right, maybe it was about time to go back to Cephiro.

- _Lantis doesn't love me! Lantis doesn't love me!-_

_The redheaded girl was still wearing her Autosam outfit. She was surrounded by complete darkness once again, repeating over and over that phrase. Her heart was broken, as well as her self-esteem. The dagger's poison was flowing through her entire body; she couldn't move nor open her eyes, she felt that she was falling deeper and deeper but wasn't able to see anything. She just felt that she was falling with nothing to stop her from it._

- _I'm going to die.-_

_The gloomy thought echoed everywhere in that place._

- _No, no, you won't!-_

_Nova came out of the emptiness, leaning her body downwards in order to haste her fall and thus reach Hikaru sooner. When she caught her, she surrounded her with her arms. When she touched Nova, Hikaru shuddered._

- _You still have me: yourself, the ones who love you… and your friends.-_

_In that moment she opened her eyes to embrace Nova while both of them kept falling down in the darkness._

- F… Fuu, U… Umi.-

In her delirium, she called her friends.

Presea barely understood Hikaru's word while taking the wet cloth off of her forehead.

- Dear Hikaru, you've been over a week like this and we haven't been able to do anything to help you. What happened in Autosam? Why did you come back by yourself? How did Lantis allowed this to happen to you?...

"_Lantis"_, that was the only word you said when you showed up in the Throne hall to then faint. Since that day you've been like this, without opening your eyes, burning in fever; you don't get worse, but you also don't get better, as if you were waiting for someone. Guru Clef is about to become hopeless, he doesn't know what else to do to heal you. He's tried so many different things that he's starting to get frustrated, since he being the Guru of Cephiro can't do anything for you. And I feel even more useless for not being able to help you, for not encouraging Cled and not being able to comfort…

The doors of the room opened suddenly opened; a shadow went in and stopped in front of Presea and begged her.

- She's back… please, don't tell her that I'm here.-

The blonde didn't wait a single moment to run towards the Throne hall. Maybe Umi knew something about the current state of Hikaru, but if she didn't, maybe her presence could help the little redhead to heal. Presea entered the room just when Umi started to share with Clef a story he already knew, she barely made it in time to stop her friend's secret to be revealed. The blacksmith's entrance interrupted the story being told. When she went in, she delivered his petition to Clef with a look. They found odd that she was the only in coming back.

- Where are Hikaru and Fuu? I'm dying for seeing them.-

Presea and Clef took a little bit in answer. How could they tell her that Hikaru was was balancing between life and death? Th silence was broken by Presea.

- We received to more help calls. One from Autosam and another one from Fahren. Fuu and Ferio went to Fahren [_Clef couldn't conceal his disapproval face_], and Lantis and Hikaru went to see what was happening in Autosam, but…-

Presea's voice broke in that moment and couldn't go any further. Clef decided to finish the sentence.

- Hikaru came back a few days ago…

She appeared in this same room, wounded and poisoned. I've tried everything to save her, but I haven't been able to do anything save stopping the poison to prevent her from dying.-

The wizard emphasized his words hitting the floor with his staff. He was frankly desperate for all the knowledge he possessed and not being able to do anything but stop the poison and wait. Lafarga and Caldina couldn't believe what they were hearing.

- Please, take me with her. I want to see Hikaru.-

Presea held Umi's hand and walked out of the room, followed by Caldina and Lafarga, when a bright light filled the room. For a few moments they weren't able to see anything until the light slowly faded out and everyone was able to recognize a familiar silhouette. Umi shouted in joy when she saw her friend Fuu after the light faded. The blue-haired girl ran and hugged Fuu, for she was really happy to see her again. She suddenly felt that her friend's chest was moving. Moving?

Umi stepped back from Fuu immediately and two seconds later the cry with all might of a child was heard, a child who Fuu was now trying to calm down and who Umi squashed when she hugged her friend.

Everyone watched astonished Fuu walking from one side to another with a 5-yr-old kid in her arms to calm his weeping. When the little one fell asleep again, Caldina and Presea approached Fuu. The first one started the interrogation.

- Where did this kid come from?-

- It's something a bit hard to explain.-

The girl lowered her head; it was indeed something hard to explain. Presea was watching the child Fuu was carrying in her arms and suddenly screamed. Caldina astounded turned to see her.

- What wrong, Presea?-

- Look at the kid, he's identical to Ferio.-

Caldina got her face close to the little one's face, who was placidly sleeping. The illusionist also screamed and jumped to hang over Fuu's neck, who was more than surprised.

- Congratulations, Fuu! I didn't know you and Ferio got married!-

The facial expressions of the ones present deserve to be described: Lafarga and Presea opened their eyes so wide they almost popped out; curiously Umi and Clef felt the same feeling of betray and anger, but because of different reasons; and Fuu reddened and looked as frightened as if the late Zagato appeared in the room.

- What?-

- So, you and Ferio are not married then?-

- Of course we aren't.-

- I never thought that guy was so stubborn, that's why he's not coming with you. But when he does, we will make him fulfill his obligations towards you. Isn't that true, Lafarga?-

Fuu got pale, for she understood what Caldina was trying to say.

Lafarga didn't know what to answer, luckily he didn't have to since he went to aid Fuu, who was about to faint, child in arms included. Umi stepped forward and held Fuu by her shoulders while she shook her strongly.

- Oh, no! You're not going to faint until you explain me why you didn't tell us you had a son!-

That was the last thing the sensible blonde heard. Her face got red in rage and erupted.

- ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! THIS KID IS NOT MY SON! HE IS FERIO!-

In all the time she had known her, Umi had never seen Fuu so mad about something, and by no means raise her voice in that manner. Ferio woke up and started crying again, but since nobody paid attention to him, he calmed down. Presea approached Fuu and talked to her with a soft voice.

- Calm down, Fuu. Please, forgive us. But, don't you think that you owe us an explanation?-

The blonde girl from the Mystical world raised her nose to show she was still upset.

- That's what I've been trying to do since I got here! Well, it doesn't matter now.-

She smiled and started to tell what happened in Fahren. Since we know most of the story, we will skip to the part where she tells how Ferio turned into that sweet 5-yr-old kid.

- Princess Aska insisted on her instructor so much (she made quite a scene, actually ^_^!) that he granted her permission to take on a tour to get to know the city where we hid, but couldn't come to know in ful activity. We spent a very pleasant time there, until five girls intercepted us and started attacking us. Sang Yong and Princess Aska were easily defeated by Ocypete. Ferio and I resisted the whole time we could, but the five of them surrounded us and created some sort of force shield around us. We started to feel very sleepy and eventually we fell asleep.

Fuu got quiet; she clearly remembered her dream as if it would have been real.

- _Lady Fuu, wake up. You'll arrive late to the wedding.-_

_The voice came from outside the room. It was a voice she didn't remember. She astounded looked the room where she was in, it was beautiful, the bedhead of her bed was carved in wood and had pieces of jewelry imbued in it, the bed sheets were very soft to the touch, and the mattress and the pillow were extremely soft. Right next to the bed there was a desk, upon which there was a vase with a dozen of fresh Daisies, her favorite flowers. Across the room there was a white restroom with golden motifs, with a big mirror that shone like silver, and its respective bench, which looked very comfortable._

- _Lady Fuu, are you awaken yet?-_

_There was again the knocking on the door and the voice._

- _Come in.-_

_A girl dressed in the manner of the Cephirians walked in._

- _Milady, if you don't hurry up you'll get late to the wedding.-_

- _Who are you? What wedding?-_

- _Are you feeling alright? I am your maidservant Liz, I've been serving you for over a year, and today is the wedding of Princess Emeraude and Lord Zagato. I am sure they will feel disappointed if you do not attend the wedding. After all, it is because of you and your friends that they are going to be happy now.- _

_While Liz was speaking, she helped Fuu to take off her long pastel green nightdress and to put on a long yellow dress with a belt that denoted her thin waist. She fixed her hair with a high chignon, and finally she took a handful of Daisies and made a bouquet which she gave to Fuu._

- _You look splendid. You will surely impress the prince.-_

_Fuu looked at herself in the mirror, she look gorgeous indeed. So, everything was only a nightmare, Zagato and the princess's death, the instability of Cephiro, Nova and Debonair; everything had been only a nightmare. The princess lived and was about to marry Zagato._

_Someone else called on the door._

- _Would you allow me to be your escort?-_

_Liz hurried in opening the door, but didn't allow Ferio to go in._

- _It is of bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.-_

- _But she isn't the bride.-_

- _Isn't she your girlfriend?-_

_Ferio blushed just like Fuu, who listened to the conversation._

- _Yes, but we're not getting married today.-_

- _But you will someday, right?-_

- _Yes.-_

- _Soon?-_

- _Maybe…-_

_With that interesting conversation, Liz let her guard down and Ferio walked in by gently pushing the door. Pleased, he saw Fuu, who was smiling at him._

- _I'm sorry, milady, I thought this was Fuu's room, I didn't expect to find one of the guest princesses here. Though I would like to escort you anyways, only if you promise to not tell her a single word.-_

- _Very funny.-_

_Fuu faked being upset by the joke, but then smiled, pleased, for the compliment given.-_

_She walked holding Ferio's arm down to the Throne Hall, where the ceremony was going to take place. Her friends were already there, dressed with the same clothes since they were the maids of honor. One was walking arm-in-arm with Lantis with a bouquet of Sunflowers, and the other one was accompanied by Guru Clef, holding a bouquet of white roses. In the entrance to the room was Princess Emeraude already (with her grown up appearance) dressed with a long and white wedding dress embroidered with laces and a long veil that covered part of the corridor._

_When she saw that her maids of honor were already there, Princess Emeraude call them in order to hug them; she owed all of her happiness. When she hugged Fuu, she whispered into her ear._

- _Wake up, dear. It's only a dream.-_

- _You're right. It's just a dream.-_

_The tear came to her eyes and everything started to fade away._

The blonde whispered:

- It was a beautiful dream.-

- Fuu? Is there anything wrong? Why did you suddenly get quiet?-

- It's nothing. Where were we? Ok, I remember now.

When I opened my eyes, one of the girls had her spear leaning on my chest and was about to hurt me. I quickly stood and summoned Windam. Aello yelled at me:

_- Give up, or you'll see the blood of this cute kid on the ground.-_

I asked them what they did to him and they said that that was his dream. That force shield used your dream to trap you into it. I was able to defeat my nightmare, but Ferio woke up too soon. I didn't know what to do. Ferio bit her captor in the hand and ran towards the bushes to hide. They gathered to create an evil being to face Windam.

At first, I received many hits, and my attacks had no effect. When they were going to strike the final blow, I heard a voice inside my head and conjured a new spell. I drove my sword into the ground and said:

- Air Sword.-

My sword got surrounded by a whirlwind that soon grew into a storm, and it vanished away my enemy.

That's why Ferio is like this.

I asked the old Chang Ang to check him.-

- And what did he say?-

- That he was a very healthy boy.-

A big drop appeared over Umi's forehead.

- He didn't find anything out of the normal, and counseled me to go back to Cephiro, because he didn't want to leave Aska alone. I'm quite sure those girls will are going to cause more trouble, I don't think I defeated them. However, Aska insisted on it and thus is how we got to this moment.-

- It has to do with his wish of growing back to normal here.-

Fuu put Ferio on the ground and Clef approached him.

- Alright Ferio, now wish to grow up.-

- …-

- Stop playing games and return to your original form.-

The little kid stared at him, he had no idea of what he was talking about.

- Ferio, I don't want to go through this once again, stop kidding around.-

Clef lost his patience and hit the kid in the head with his staff, and Caldina and Presea went over Clef, for they weren't going to allow that kind of maltreatment. Ferio sought for refuge in the arms of "mommy Fuu".

- What's wrong with him? Why isn't he growing up?-

The blonde asked approaching the wizard, whose forehead vein was about to burst.

- It turns out that this misbehaved kid doesn't want to grow up, and we can't force him.-

- How long is he going to be like this?-

- I don't know, Umi. As long as he pleases.-

Clef was extremely upset by the attitude of the prince, now a kid. What did he do to be punished in such manner? Educating Ferio since childhood had been his burden, he was a spoiled rotten child that ran behind Emeraude when he did something bad. And guess who his favorite target for his little mischievous actions was? He was! Precisely, Clef was his all-time favorite target to mess with, and Ferio had gone back to that very stage.

- Is there anything wrong, Clef?-

Presea and everyone else were watching him.

- I was just remembering old times.

The wizard made a gesture that attempted to be a smile. None of the present understood his attitude. The room remained silent.

Suddenly, Umi remembered that Hikaru needed them. She took Fuu by her hand and asked Presea again to take them with her.

Hikaru didn't present any change since Presea left her, she was still asleep and burning in fever. The other two Magic Knights sat in the bed. Fuu held her hand.

- Hikaru, I know you can hear me. Please, wake up.-

- Come on, friend, nobody has defeated you thus far.-

_Hikaru and Nova were still falling when they heard the voices calling for her._

- _Umi and Fuu are here, they're calling me!-_

- _You see, Hikaru? You can't die yet.-_

- U mi, Fu uu.-

Hikaru almost whispered, but her friends heard her clearly.

- Here we are, Hikaru!-

- I'll try to heal you, my friend, but you have to help me.-

Fuu used her healing wind and surrounded all of her body with it.

_Nova and Hikaru saw a thin green light._

- _Fuu is trying to save me.-_

- _Let's go, it's showing you the way.-_

_Both redheaded girls tried to get close to the beam of light but couldn't reach it. They kept falling and the ray started to get thinner and thinner._

- I'm going to die.-

Fuu was so focused that she didn't hear what the person who she was trying to save said, but Umi heard her and leaned over Umi.

- Don't say that! You can't leave us here. We need you. You made us promise, remember? We will return together!

Fight, Hikaru, you heart is strong.-

From the ocean held in her eyes, Umi dropped two big tears over Hikaru's forehead. The situation was so critical that nobody paid attention to details like the tears disappeared almost by contact with Hikaru's skin, giving a small glow.

_The ray started to turn blue and to grow wide enough to stop the girls' fall and started to lift them up. Hikaru continued by herself._

- _Remember that even if you lose everything, you still have me. Don't forget that!-_

Hikaru opened her eyes. Umi was still hugging her and Fuu smiled at her while Presea held her, for she had put much effort into it. Little Ferio stood in a corner, as if he'd understand the situation. The door was half open and the little one saw a shadow on the other side, he got close to the door, and the shadow went away, running.

Without any of the girls noticing, little Ferio went after the shadow down the corridors of the Palace.

- Wow! Now you look funny. Do you want to come with me? The girls won't miss you, for now.-

Both of them disappeared down the hallway in a bubble of light.


	8. Revealing Secrets

**Chapter VIII**

**Revealing Secrets**

It had been a while already since Presea, following a hunch, left the room leaving the girls alone.

Hikaru was sitting in her bed, she felt weak but happy to have her friends by her side once again, and now it was her time to tell them her disillusion. It had never been easy for her to reveal what she carried in her heart, but in a very painful way she had learned by then that it was necessary to share sorrows and joys of life equally. Umi was sitting in a stool in front of her; she seemed to be looking at her but she wasn't. Her mind was working at full speed to put in order all those events she didn't completely understood; she'd come back to try something with Clef, but she found herself with one of her 'sisters' between life and death and the other one acting as a substitute mother. Fuu looked outside through the window, the sun was setting and a slight breeze caressed her hair; that always comforted her, particularly now that her old wound was reopened.

They stared at each other; many things had changed in the time they didn't see each other. They weren't the same anymore, and they sensed that. Each one of them carried a burden that they weren't completely sure of being able to confess; each one of them had already given a step to become a woman. They noticed it in their attitudes, in that heavy silence that was filling Hikaru's room; it showed in their eyes. They just weren't the same anymore.

- A great marble building that had no straight line, since its three sides have a slight curve. It seems it was built in that way to make it livelier. In spite of its big size, it doesn't wear out the sight, tricky and cool optical illusion. Also, its columns slightly lean towards the center, until they imaginarily meet forming a triangle many meters over the place.-

- What are you mumbling, Isabelle?-

- It was nothing, Angela. I was just remembering some cool facts about this place.-

- Your head is an encyclopedia.-

- Only when something catches my attention.-

- I had forgotten your interest in Greek mythology. You know the names of every single creature and mythological place, and their history. By the way, what can you tell me about this place? Does it have an interesting legend or something?-

- According to some historians, this was just the home of a rich person from ancient Greece. As you know, data from ancient Greece had always been confusing, and in some small towns around this area, they hold that this is not true. They say this place has served as a prison for many years to four daughters of Poseidon: Aello, Ocypete, Celaeno and Iris, this last one being the youngest and born from a different mother. Poseidon took her away from her original mother and left her to the care of her step-sister: the Harpies. Their names defined the stormy days: Aello – Storm Swift; Ocypete – Fleet-foot, Celaeno –The Dark.

Iris was the name given to the deity that formed the rainbow*, destined to be the bridge of communication between mortals, demigods and Olympian gods.  
_[*Translator's note: rainbow translates into Spanish as "Arcoiris", a contraction from the form "arco Iris" or "arco de Iris", which could be translated to English as "Arch of Iris".]_

The legend tells that the Harpies, with the aid of Iris, tried to reach the top of mount Olympus to defy the goddess daughters of Hera in power and beauty. As everyone who tried to defy the gods, the Harpies received a punishment which consisted in the constant persecution from Theseus, who wanted to kill them when he found them, but Poseidon intervened and rescued them from Theseus. Since the gods weren't going to stop until they were dead, Poseidon jailed them in this place and locked the place with three Seals and a Key, so that no one could ever reach them nor they could ever get out from that place. They remained locked in that place until Hades took them out of that place so they could help him defeat Zeus and the Olympic gods. The Harpies gladly accepted, dragging Iris in their vengeance once again. They were defeated again and Poseidon sent them to that prison once again, but this time he threw the Key and the Seals away into the depths of the Universe. It is said that Aello, Ocypete and Celaeno, together with Iris, still live in this place, and that for centuries they have looked for the Key and the Seals.-

- Interesting legend. But if they're here now, why haven't we seen them?-

- They're maybe looking for the Seals and the Key in another dimension.-

- You really like this stuff, don't you?-

- Of course I do.-

The two women left the triangle-shaped temple. Four girls appeared after the tourists' departure.

- Is that how it happened? It's been so long since then that I don't remember anymore.-

- Yes, Iris, sort of like that.-

- But the Seals and the Key arrived to the same dimension and we will be able to recover our powers and get out of this place.-

- Sisters, what is waiting for us out there? Everything that we knew back then has disappeared by now, even our family and those who persecuted us.-

- What they took from us is precisely what is awaiting for us: our own kingdom awaits us, dear Iris.-

Iris remained silent while her sisters planned their next strategy to find the seals. Later on, she joined them; after all, they were her sisters, the last things she had, and just like them, her desire was to be finally free.-

- Tell us, Hikaru. What happened in Autosam?-

Incredibly, the one who made the question was Fuu. One of them had to start, and she decided that Hikaru should be the one to tell her story.

The redheaded girl couldn't stand the inquiring stares from her two friends and started to cry while she spoke.

- Lantis doesn't love me. He just played with me… He's in love with Lillandra, Eagle's little sister.-

Umi and Fuu ran to hug Hikaru; they didn't think it had to do with something like that. Hikaru told them everything from the beginning up to how she ended being wounded by Celaeno's dagger.

- You've been through a lot.-

For Umi, her friend's pain was as if it was her own. She wouldn't allow Hikaru to be hurt in that way ever again. That was she was going to do. Fuu placed her hands over Hikaru's shoulders, and with a paused and soft voice she recited one of her favorite verses.

- Calm down, Hikaru. Listen:

"In time, you start to understand

that kisses are not contracts,

and caresses are not promises, and

accept every loss with your head held high,

with your eyes open wide,

with the posture of a woman, and not

with the afflicted face of a child."-

- Fuu! What did you mean with that? That what Lantis did was right?-

- Of course not, Umi. I'm just as mad as you are right now, but Hikaru almost died because of that, and we must not allow that to happen again.-

- Umi, I think Fuu's right. I focused so much in my pain that I forgot everyone around me. Fuu, my head understands, but how do I explain that to my heart?-

When she made that questions, Hikaru's way of looking wasn't the same as always, it didn't have that child-like shine; it was the look of a woman who looked for another woman's support.

Unfortunately, that question was one that Fuu definitively wasn't able to answer yet. Hikaru smiled and her child-like expression and her innocent way of looking returned.

- Don't worry, girls, I will overcome this situation. When I'm with you I believe everything's possible.-

Hikaru opened her arms and her two friends hugged her with great joy; the feeling was mutual. The atmosphere calmed down. For how much they'd change, deep inside they were going to be always the same.

- Well, I think it's my turn now.-

After a while…

- So, Ascot is in love with you. I'd have never imagined that.-

- I knew that it was going to have a bad ending.-

- Did you know about it?-

- Yes Umi, Ferio told me. He and Ascot are very good friends.-

Hikaru listened carefully, but suddenly something came to her mind and looked at Umi with seriousness.

- Tell me, are you still in love with Clef?-

- Guru Clef?-

- Yes, Fuu. I never wanted to confess it, but Hikaru discovered it one day we were visiting Tokyo Tower. I'm sorry for hiding it from you. I feel better now that you know it as well.-

- Don't worry, I understand.-

- Umi, you still haven't answered my question.-

- Yes, I am… I have to confess that I came back precisely for him. I'm going to try to tell him about my feelings.-

A new silence invaded the room; the atmosphere started to get heavier. They ended suffering in Cephiro once again. Umi decided to end with that silence.-

- And what about you, Fuu? Did anything interesting happened with Ferio before he fell into his second childhood?-

- I don't understand what you mean.-

- Then, why do you blush like that? You wouldn't be hiding something from us, wouldn't you? Yes. Right? Surely that kid really is your son and not Ferio, like you were trying to convince us all.-

- Umi! You know that that's not true!-

- Confess!-

She had her cornered; she was having a great time making Fuu blush. Hikaru looked at them with great curiosity.

- Hey, what are you two talking about?-

- I'm sorry Hikaru, I forgot that you don't know that Ferio is a 5-yr-old kid now.-

- Why?-

Fuu noticed that the little one wasn't around.

- Don't worry, he surely is with Presea.-

- Anyways, I'm going to look for him.-

Ocypete appeared in Fahren in a street of the Imperial City. There she opened her hand and created some kind of black hole, from which many giant reptile-like creatures. Soon the entire city is under a complete havoc. One of those abominable creatures reached the imperial Palace and razed down the walls. The shake created by it was felt all over the Palace.

- Sang Yong! What's happening?-

- I don't know, Princess Aska.-

A legion of guards and the old Chang Ang abruptly entered the room.

- Take the princess away from here, quickly!-

- What's happening?-

- An enormous reptile is attacking the castle.-

- We won't flee! We're going to defeat it! Sang! Bring me scroll and ink!-

The petition from the Princess was carried out immediately. She drew a picture of herself in the scroll. Her creation appeared behind the creature which was quickly advancing towards the castle, just like the other creatures in the city. The reptile turned around and charged against the giant girl; she stopped it with both of her hands.

The battle is witnessed through a crystal ball created by Chang himself.

- Princess, I didn't know you've become this powerful.-

- Thank you, Chang. I'm truly fabulous! Ha ha ha ha!-

- Princess! Don't get distracted!-

The old man's warning came too late, since the reptile took down the representation of the princess.

- You'll see now, subnormal lizard.-

She made some movements with her hands, making the giant figure to stand and then hugged the creature, thus choking it.

- Very well! We won!-

- Don't be so sure of that.-

- Ocypete!-

Only Aska, Sang Yong and the old Chang are left standing; all the guards were lying on the floor. Outside, the remaining reptiles attacked the giant figure of Aska and tore it apart.

- I think I'm the one who won.-

Ocypete let the dark wind flow from her hands throwing them three against the walls. She walked towards Aska; the girl hardly stood from the ground, and her limbs were numb because of the hit. Her look was challenging; Ocypete wasn't going to defeat her, for she was the only descendant of the Imperial family of Fahren. Her contender laughed cynically, and in her hand a spear appeared.

- Say farewell, princess.-

The weapon quickly found its place in the middle of its victim's flesh. The red color of the clothes is soon mixed with the scarlet blood. He took her spear with both hands and fell to the floor. That weapon found its sheath in his body and it won't hurt anyone else.

- Sang…-

A stream of tears rolled down. She fell on her knees; she couldn't believe that her beloved Sang would be losing much blood in front of her. Ocypete was also impressed, but in an attempt to take her spear back, she recovered it. Sang Yong continued to bleed, the princess watched him, and he smiled at her…

Aska's accelerated heartbeat is heard, she can't take it anymore.

The energy explosion was so intense that it banished what was left of the Imperial Palace. When they saw the light flash from the explosion, the villagers ran towards the place the palace was located; they just found old Chang, who had no idea of what happened, and Sang Yong, fainted and lying on the ground, but with no wound on his body.

The gardens of the castle of Cephiro kept on its corners secrets not even Guru Clef knew. Those gardens had been silent witnesses of all the dramatic situations that have occurred there. In its lake, Emeraude used to go for a swim when she was a little girl, ignoring her sad fate. Ferio hid in the hill which can only be reached through the forest only to avoid Clef's tedious lessons. They even had witnessed Emeraude and Zagato's romance. The pillars of its arches, the lake, the trees, including that tree where Lantis used to climb on and play his flute, the forest behind it, the hill, and the walls that delimit the garden: they all had been witnesses of a thousand stories, some sad, some joyful. And in that moment, they were going to witness one more.

What was Clef doing standing so close to the water? He looks serious, or rather, pensive. He is busy looking at the skyline. What answers is the Wizard of Cephiro looking for in the blue sky? The evening was getting closer but there were a couple of hours of sun remaining still. The wizards contemplated the sun and smiled.

- WATCH OUT!-

Too late. The only thing Clef saw were the horse's legs before falling into the water. When he goes out of the water, he found the horse's snout just a few centimeters away from his face, and behind it, the faces of Ferio and Ascot.

- You're fine.-

- I knew you were going to go back to the same stuff! But this time, no one is going to save you from being punished, for your misbehavior! And you Ascot, don't you think you're old enough to engage in this kind of activities?-

Clef came out of the water enraged, Ferio pulled the horse's leashes, making it stand tall again and throwing him to the water again. The horse galloped away while Clef chased them running and shooting energy rays at them. It seemed that Clef realized how ridiculous the scene was and ceased the persecution. The horse disappeared into the forest; Ferio climbed down from the horse and Ascot did the same.

- We really did it good this time, Clef is going to be mad with us for a long while.-

Ferio was very entertained because of Ascot's worried attitude. The kid naughtily smiled and ran through the trees.

- Wait! The girls should've noticed already that you're gone.-

The boy gets into a small cave hidden behind some bushes; luckily Ascot saw him and followed him through until he found him in the other side.

- No wonder why Clef was so upset with you because you became a child once again. You are a true calamity!-

Ferio put an innocent face; Ascot softly tapped his head and then lifted his gaze.

- You have a really beautiful view of the landscape here. You really know how to choose your hideouts. Have you brought Fuu here yet?-

- No, mommy Fuu doesn't know this place.-

- Mommy Fuu? C'mon Ferio, you can play the small child with Clef but not with me.-

- I'm a little child, not a small child!-

- It looks like you really mean this regression thing. I don't understand you, you had everything to be happy, you were in love and Fuu loved you back, you were going to be crowned soon, and… Now I get it. As a child you can avoid all that. I envy you a little bit, but even if I'd go back to my child form I wouldn't be able to stop loving Umi.-

Little Ferio looked at Ascot with a certain mixture of amazement and compassion. He wasn't able to completely understand his friend, for his recently recovered innocence impeded him from it, but that same innocence led him to think about a way to help Ascot that he'd never could've thought of if he'd have remained in his grown up form.

- Ferio! Ferio!-

- Do you hear that? Fuu is worried about you. It's time for you to go back with her.-

Both of them go back through the same path. Before coming out of the forest, near the clearing where Fuu was, Ascot stopped the horse.

- Go with her.-

Ferio climbed down the horse with the aid of Ascot and stood where the forest ended.

- Mommy Fuu!-

Fuu ran where she had heard the calling coming from and Ascot wasn't able to hide anywhere; Fuu had discovered him.

- Ascot!-

- Little Ferio is a real danger! He has given me away…-

- Why didn't anyone tell us that you were here? Particularly Caldina, Lafarga and Umi are very worried about not knowing where you were.-

- I didn't know where else to go, so I came back to the Castle. Please, don't tell them I'm here; if it were not for this little traitor, no one would've seen me again. Please, Fuu, keep my secret; it would be a very delicate situation that I'd appear before Umi.-

The girl silently pondered for a moment, the situation was indeed delicate.

- Ok, I'll keep your secret, but I don't agree with how you're dealing with this situation.-

- Thank you, Fuu.-

It was then that Fuu realized that Ascot was holding the reins of a horse.

- I didn't know there were horses in Cephiro.-

She was completely marveled; horseback riding was one of her passions, and Ferio noticed it.

- I want us to ride the horse.-

- I think you've gone for a ride long enough for today, kid.-

- Please.-

- Come on, Fuu, you'll have fun.-

The girl ceased playing the one hard to get and got on the horse with Ascot and Ferio. The three of them disappeared into the forest.

Meanwhile, a man mounted on a black horse entered the gates of the Castle; he looked sad. With one hand he held his horse's reins and with the other one held a girl with her brown hair held with two pony tails.

- Lantis, you have a lot to explain… I'm sorry; I didn't know you were coming with company. Hi! My name is Presea, and I'm the blacksmith of Cephiro.-

- Hi! My name is Liz, and that's the only thing I can remember.-


	9. The Most Hidden Thing in the Heart

**Chapter IX**

**The Most Hidden Thing in the Heart.**

A wide room with two golden thrones that simulated to be elephants, wide and large windows along with red curtains, and a carpet that started in the entrance: that was the place where all the important decisions of Chizeta were made, and the place where Tarta and Tatra along with their counselors and representatives of the people met.

Normally, the room is very crowded, and people go in and out unceasingly to deal with government businesses, negotiate petitions, among others. However, that day there were only two people, the ruling sisters who were dealing with a situation that escaped from what is normally deal with in there, but equally important for the future of Chizeta.

- Please, Tatra, give Xin at least one chance, he's kind of cute.-

- But he's a complete jerk.-

- But Tatra, if you continue with that attitude, you won't get married ever.-

- I don't want to get married for now. Why are you so interested on me getting married? Is it because of the law that prohibits that you get married before I do?-

Tarta blushed copiously.

- Nonsense!-

- So that's how it really is then, well, you and Othon can wait.-

- WATCH OUT!-

Tarta pushed Tatra but the stream of black water fell over her; she tried to stand up but her body didn't respond. Tarta ran to help her.

- Sister, are you ok? How are you feeling? WHO DID THIS?! REVEAL YOURSELF!-

A voluptuous purple-haired girl who wore a strange blue dress appeared in front of them.

- It was me. My name is Aello.-

- What are you looking for in here?!-

- It's nothing personal, I just want my freedom.-

As she said, she threw another water stream by joining her hands together over her head and driving them forward. Tatra picked her sister up and barely evaded the new attack. Her sabre appeared in the hand and charged against Aello, who stopped this attack with a trident that appeared in her hand, a last gift from her father. The noise of the battle soon gathered the Princesses' guards but Aello didn't allow anyone to get in the room. She casted them out with a dark wave that pushed them away. Tatra took advantage of this to attack Aello, but she reacted in time, and with a swift movement of her foot, she made Tatra trip over; when she fell down, she dropped her sabre and Aello flipped her trident a couple of times before letting it fall over Tarta's neck. The trident stopped just a few centimeters away from Tarta, Tatra, after making a big deal of an effort, was able to stand up and with her whip she had stopped the hand that tried to kill her sister. Aello then switched her target, pulled mightily the whip and made Tatra fall to the ground in order to stab her side with her trident. The princess gave a chilling scream of pain. Tarta went after Aello but she threw a stream of dark water upon her, who ultimately hit a window and cut her skin with the shattered flying glass.

- Taaaartaaaa!-

- You better take care of yourself.-

Aello stabbed her trident in Tatra's chest once again.

- Tarta.-

- Tatra.-

One felt the pain of the other. In fact, Tatra was just a few minutes older than Tarta; they were twins. The pain was intense, unbearable. At the same time both injured bodies started to shine. A great power in the form of light started to fill every corner of that room; everything it touched disappeared. Aello was barely able to open a black hole to escape. It soon ended; the entire room had disappeared in just fractions of a second, without noise, without traces or ruins behind. Aello came back through the wormhole to take both princesses away, who were lying down unconscious because of their effort.

- I never imagined that two people could share the power of a Seal.-

…

As usual when something relevant happens, all the inhabitants of the castle had gathered in the Throne Hall. Save Ascot, for obvious reasons.

- My name's Liz, and I'm… I… I can't remember!-

The brown-headed girl burst into tears and sought for refuge in Lantis' arms.

- I was coming through the forest path when I heard the screams of a woman and detoured towards the river. There I found Liz holding to a rock to avoid being dragged by the current. When I got her out of the water, she was completely terrified and couldn't remember anything else but her name.-

Liz nodded to confirm what Lantis said was true. Clef asked the girl to get closer so he could check into her memory and heal her. Liz approached fearful and worried; the entire plan could fall through with that. Guru Clef touched her head and saw from that very moment back to when she fell to the river and hit what it seemed to be a rock. When he got to that point he couldn't go further; there was only darkness. Suddenly, he perceived there was a woman in that same room who was strongly thinking of him in that moment. He looked at Presea, who blushed and looked down. The wizard had lost all concentration and couldn't continue examining Iris's mind. Everybody was expecting an explanation and Clef had to give one.

- Liz was severely hit in the head when she fell into the river. Most of her memory was lost with the hit, and now it's just a matter of time that she recovers it gradually. Meanwhile, I think the best option is that she remains here.-

- I don't know how to thank you.-

Presea took Liz to show her the room she was going to use while she was in the Castle; it was right next to Fuu's room. Lafarga and Caldina followed them closely. The illusionist whispered to the Captain of the Guard:

- There's something about that girl I don't like at all.

Meanwhile…

- Hikaru, we need to talk.-

- I have nothing to talk with you!-

Hikaru run through the corridor as tears flourished from her eyes. Lantis tried to reach her but Fuu prevented him from going further, she was hand in hand with Ferio; both of them looked quite upset (imagine a little kid gesturing with funny faces, get some green hair on him, a scar on his cheek, and there it is! ^_^ ). Lantis just saw Fuu's bothered face; he also looked bothered.

- Are you going to hurt her again?-

- I've never wanted to hurt her. All of this is just a terrible misunderstanding.-

- Then, just give her some time.-

Umi shut the door; she had waited for everyone to get out of the room to speak with Guru Clef. She had to know something; the question was burning her tongue.

- Is there something wrong, Umi?-

She got nervous, and doubted-

- No, Guru Clef. It's… just… I'd like to know… if I could… ask you one question.-

Clef smiled amused; so much protocol for just a question?

- You can ask anything you want, girl from the Mystical World.-

- Have you ever been in love?-

She had made it! She had asked the question and he couldn't refuse to answer. Clef got nervous now. What kind of question was that? Boy, he wasn't expecting that one; a brilliant red color filled his face. Umi had gotten him in a real problem.

- Yes… I am.-

- Are you?! With who?-

- You said: one question.-

- I'm sorry; I didn't want you to get uncomfortable.

The girl turned around to leave; she was really confused now.

- Umi, wait!-

Clef approached her until they were face to face, he held her hands and, with a serious and solemn tone, looking straight into her eyes, he asked her:

- Promise me that this will be our secret.-

- I promise.-

On Autosam, Celaeno had used all of her power to put the entire planet under darkness. Ghosts of warriors past, Hellenes fallen in battle, filled and attacked each city looking for the maximum authority on each city. Only the guardians of each planet were strong enough to hide the Seal within them. Autosam didn't have a well-defined protector, so the search was harder for Celaeno.

Geo was leading the counterattack in Acropolis. There was nothing much to do against an army of ghosts, really; he didn't even know what they were facing. His soldiers fell without receiving a single hit nor having a single wound, the ones who survived weren't able to move not even a muscle. Geo watched sadly his men in the hospital; they looked weak and pale.

- They take their energy away.-

- What are you saying, Lillandra?-

- Yes, commander. Look: all of them were just touched; the more men they touch, the stronger they get, while our men become weak and frail; when we shoot at them, it seems that we make them stronger. They feed from energy.-

- It seem that you already have an idea to get us out of this problem, or am I wrong?-

- No, you're not wrong. ZAAAAS!-

- Hey, don't scream! I'm right here.-

- Did you made the adjustment I asked you to my laser gun?-

- Yes, here it is. _He he he, in case of danger, Lillandra always assumes the role of commander._

- Well, I'm going to test it.-

- What crazy crap are you planning to do?-

- Look, Geo, I've asked Zas to invert my laser gun's system so it instead of expulsing energy, it absorbs it. If my theory is correct, I will end up with the ghosts with no problem.-

- Well, in that case, I must go, besides, I am the commander and you're a… and I am a…-

- Just what I needed, you having complexes towards women. Now I'm a soldier and as such I must protect my people.-

- In that case, I'm your commander and I order you to give me that gun!-

Geo was exasperated, it was the same story all the time, Lillandra had always got her way and this time wasn't going to be an exception.

- Don't worry so much about me. I'm a grown up girl and I know how to take care for myself.

Lillandra disappeared down the corridor running. Geo remained very worried, but Zas dragged him to the control deck so they could watch Lillandra's progress. That girl was a genius, the laser gun worked perfectly as she said and had absorbed a large amount of ghosts. Geo gave the order to prepare more of them and to spread the word to the other cities. Celaeno felt the disappearance of the energy and went where Lillandra was. Could she be the guardian of that planet? She would have to prove it for herself. She appeared in front of her and attacked her by throwing a dagger to her. Lillandra barely evaded the attacked and dropped the gun, after all, she didn't need it anymore, for her enemy now was made of flesh and bones. The dagger returned to Celaeno, while Lillandra from her boot pulled out a small device able to give strong shocks of electricity; it didn't matter how much magical power her enemy had, a shock would leave her unconscious. Geo ran full speed, for he felt that Lillandra was in great danger. He wasn't wrong.

As soon as he came out of the headquarters, Celaeno stabbed the heart of Lillandra with her dagger. The girl was going to die.

- _Please, take care of her for me.-_

Those were Eagle's last words to him before he died.

- NOOOOOOOO!-

The light shining quickly spreaded over the face of the planet, the damage done disappears, the warrior ghosts blended with the light, the dagger came out of Lillandra's heart, and the wound was closed. Geo falls to the ground, exhausted. Zas arrives to the scene only to see how his friend was taken by Celaeno through a wormhole.-

The end of another day, a twilight, the sun had begun his way to set under the skies of Cephiro. The three girls from the Mystical World were in Hikaru's room, this one was playing with Ferio, and Fuu watched amused, and alleviated to a certain point, how they played; that little kid was too fidgety for her. Umi watched how the sun little by little descended from the sky, it was going to disappear into the forest soon and she wasn't going to see it anymore for that day.

That wasn't something that worried her much in that moment. How should she feel after that talking with Clef? Well, at least she was happy, confused, but happy; she had taken a step forward, and maybe the following ones could be easier.

Ferio is busy untying Hikaru's braid.

- Hey, don't do that! Don't be naughty. You'll see!-

Hikaru took Ferio and started tickling him, the kid started laughing and so does Hikaru. He sits on her lap and watched her laugh and smile.

- You have a beautiful smile.-

- _I want you to stay smiling, at least, so that when I remember you, it'll always be your smile… _

The memory flashed like a lightning bolt; a heart has received a terrible sting.

- Could you take care of Ferio for a moment? I won't take long.-

The blonde stood up and opened the door. A tall man with eyes full of melancholy was about to knock the door.

- I need to speak with Hikaru.-

Umi heard the voice and didn't take a second to be at the door.

- Don't you think you've hurt her enough?-

He was going to answer but Fuu did first.

- Umi, we have to let them to solve their problems. It's not right for us to get involved in something that belongs only to them.-

- But… Ugh! Fine.-

Fuu gave a small jump of resignation. She called Ferio and let Lantis enter the room. The little one flipped his tongue to him and went out running, followed by Umi, but before closing the door she said:

- I warn you, if you hurt Hikaru again, YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE TWO ANGRY MAGIC KNIGHTS!-

With a door slam, the threat ended.

Hikaru was looking the other way, just to see him was too hurting. He got closer and tried to take her by her shoulders, but she refused.

- I want you to give you an explanation. Things are not the way they look like.

- And how are they then?!-

- I loved Lillandra a lot.-

- Is it that you like to see me suffer?-

Hikaru burst into tears. Lantis would've preferred to be pierced through with a sword than to see Hikaru in that way.

- No, Hikaru, that's what hurts me the most, it breaks my heart to think that you're going through all of this because of me, it's my fault; I'd give my whole being just to know you're happy.-

The man got closer and was able to put her hands over Hikaru's shoulders.

- Listen, Hikaru, and listen to me very carefully. Lillandra and I loved each other a lot, but now we're nothing more than good friends. There's only one girl I want to be with… and that girl is you.-

- Is that true?-

- Look at me.-

Hikaru turned around to look at his eyes; in them she was able to see a true plea. He hugged her against his chest, while she surrounded his neck with her arms. It felt so good to be like that once again, together, that he thought that they could stay like that forever; Lantis didn't allow it, and lifted her a bit from the ground in order to imbibe that sweet and warm nectar he had been deprived of for such a long time.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

- Well Ferio, now it's just the two of us. Ferio! Ferio! What a boy! I think I'll have to go and get him. - Fuu looked very tired.

A blonde girl was standing under a window, she looked sad, holding both of her hands against her chest; things haven't been easy for her either. She heard steps behind her and turned around. The scene was repeating itself, it wasn't possible that life would be playing such a mean joke on her.

- Mommy Fuu, what's wrong? Why are you sad?-

She didn't answer and the kid got closer in order to pull her skirt.

- You should know it!-

Fuu was truly angry, raised her hand and stopped a few centimeters away from the face of the little kid.

- Did I put you sad?-

When she saw his innocent looking, Fuu fell on her knees. It wasn't Ferio whom she had in front of her; it was only a 5-yr-old kid.

- No, you're just a kid. You don't understand what's happening to me. It's just that you remind me of someone I love very much, and I'd like to have him back soon.-

- Is he far away from here?-

- No, he's very close… but at the same time, so far from me. That's what saddens me the most.-

The kid didn't understand a single word of what Fuu said, but he was able to feel that she was suffering; he got close to her and hugged her. The girl tenderly received him in her arms, and let a whisper escape from her lips.

- I miss you so much.-

Ascot calmly strolled next to the enormous arches that surrounded the garden. The afternoon had been a calm one, and the sun was now almost half way down into the skyline over the lake; it was a beautiful spectacle to watch the lake to shine as if it was of fire because of the last light rays of the day. There was a man, by the lake shore, who was watching the same scene. It's Guru Clef.

- _I wonder, what is he doing there?-_

- What are you looking at?-

Ascot turned around quickly; he had been discovered once again.

- Whoa, it's you, Presea, you scared me good.-

- You should be more careful if you don't want anyone to know you're here.-

- I will, don't worry about that.-

- Have you seen Clef?-

His sleeve pointed at the man next to the lake, Presea went where he was and Ascot thought that the best thing was to go back to his room before someone else would see him. He was about to cross the door that led into the castle when he was able to distinguish the silhouette of someone too familiar to know not who it was. He came back and hid behind one of the big pillars from the arches. Umi didn't take too long in appearing in the garden, for she was still looking for Ferio. Because of irony, maybe because of destiny, she stopped in the opposite side of the pillar where Ascot was. She had discovered Clef and Presea sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, next to the lake.

That evening there was no wind in Cephiro; the garden was silent, and by listening very carefully, the conversation was able to be heard. At first they were two happy voices, like two old friends talking.

- What's up, Clef? You look like you're very into your thoughts.-

- It's just that Umi made me a really strange question today.-

- Right. What did she asked?-

- She asked me…-

Presea was having fun with the conversation, at least that's how she looked like. Clef innocently told her something he would have preferred to keep and now the wizard didn't know how to evade Presea. That happened regularly in their conversations, she inspired him a lot of trust but he was always reluctant to openly tell what he was thinking or feeling.

- Are you going to tell me or not, Clef?-

- Are you really interested in knowing?-

- Yes. It must have been something really important for you to sit down and meditate it by the lake.-

The blonde-haired girl knew very well that Clef would go and sit over that tree when he had some kind of problem; she knew him very well.

- Let's make a deal. I tell you what I talked with Umi if you tell me your true name.-

- When are you going to give up? You've asked me the same thing since the very day I got here.-

She was surprised, that day Clef was acting in a strange way. They always had conversations like that one, they were very good friends, but there was something she had never seen in him before; that day, the wizard was nervous. He continued talking in a serious tone, for he had been thinking over the matter quite much.

- I still think this is a big mistake. It isn't fair for Ascot, for Hikaru, Umi and Fuu, and not at all for you. This is deception.

- It's just a merciful lie. Ascot would crumble down if he would know that my sister, Presea, didn't come back to life, and the Magic Knights have suffered enough to give them more reasons to grieve. Why do you want thing to change now?-

Umi was impressed, but Ascot was devastated. Presea was dead, and he killed her. He looked at his hands and saw them covered with blood; tears ran down his face, it was more than what he could handle. The voice of Presea continued to be heard.

- I must confess you that sometimes I do feel very guilty. Presea was many things I am not; sometimes to act as if I am her is something very hard to accomplish. I'm not as brave nor as strong as she was. She always took care of me until she was called to serve Princess Emeraude as blacksmith for her soldiers.-

Clef was moved by her example; she had been a really strong woman for all that time.

- Do you miss her a lot?-

- Yes… she was like another part of me. We were identical twins. The only thing that made us different was my scar.

- Presea was a very special woman.-

Clef vaguely remembered the day he met Presea. The girl came to the Castle riding her horse and he barely got out of her way so he wasn't run over. A pair of honey eyes got fixed upon him.

- She loved you, and you know it. Did you never feel something else for her?-

- I had a great esteem for your sister, but I never felt anything else for her.-

Clef gazed firmly into the eyes of the girl in front of him. Maybe it was the right time to confess his feelings for her, for he had fallen in love with her. She was the only one with whom he could speak openly and without fears, the one who supported him and understood him, the one who could make him smile even in the days when he got most angry. Maybe it was the moment, maybe it was that evening the reason why Clef, who always meditated everything he said, let a plea come out following the impulse of the moment.

- Please. I need to know your name! I wasn't in love with Presea. I'm in love with you!-

She couldn't believe that so much happiness was for her. She looked at him surprised. The time had stopped. Clef got closer and timidly kissed her on her lips; it wasn't easy for him to express what he felt, besides, he feared being rejected. She held Clef's face with both hands and passionately kissed him back. When they separated, she said loud and clear:

- My name is Medea!-

That was the last thing Umi heard, she went running towards the forest with her heart completely shattered. Ascot went after her; he had received a hard impact, but now he didn't care about himself, he only cared about her.

The last rays of the sun were shining through the trees when he finally reached her. The girl was surprised, but her disappointment was so big that that surprise wasn't relevant. He hugged her and she cried in his chest. Ascot tenderly caressed her head. What else could he do? Umi wasn't stopping from crying.

- Easy, easy. Calm down. Umi, you're a wonderful girl. Don't give up. Any man would be completely happy to receive your tenderness.-

She lifted her face to look her friend, he was there in spite he also was going through a lot. Ascot looked into the deep and blue eyes of Umi; any man could get lost in those oceans of luminosity, there's nothing he wouldn't do for one look from that pair of aquamarines. He had never been so close to her.

It was a funny sensation; a tickle over her lips, some kind of deep caress, something warm was running through her body. She would have wanted to stop him but she couldn't, she seemed to like it. She was feeling protected and safe by receiving Ascot's lips over hers. He was transmitting her all the love and adoration he felt for her. That was actually her first kiss; she had kissed him first, by obligation, to help him; however, she was absolutely clear that that time she didn't experienced anything like what the boy had transmitted with that kiss.

She separated from him and started running again through the forest, it was too much for only one day. The night had fallen and it was darker because of the thick clouds that had started to cover the sky. Big drops of clear water fell in the other direction the beautiful blue-haired girl was running.

Somebody held her hand. Ascot had reached once again.

- I'm sorry; I didn't want to do that…-

- There's nothing that I could forgive you.-

She freed her hand and he saw her disappear into the forest.

He stood for a moment where he was, he didn't understand anything of what had just happened.

The clear rain turned into thick black water drops.

A thunder resounded in the sky and a lightning illuminated the whole place, and he realized that the water had darkened. It was a matter of just seconds for Ascot to hear a scream coming from the direction where Umi had disappeared. Ascot's heart suddenly changed.

- AELO!-

[(What do you think of the story thus far? Let me know! Also, remember that since I'm translating the story, any corrections or suggestions on how to improve the text will be most welcome. Thank you for keep reading! J )]


End file.
